


We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by Ironwoman18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: This is an alternative universe Fanfic set on a time gag between season 12 finale and season 13. Its my interpretation of what would happen if Spencer and Max, met earlier.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Brenner & Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Going to Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe Fanfic set on a time gag between season 12 finale and season 13. Its my interpretation of what would happen if Spencer and Max, met earlier.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Criminal Minds character, I just use for entertainment and to kill boredom.

A week after Spencer was released from prison Deputy director of the FBI called him to talk.

"Agent Reid, please have a seat" he did as he was commanded "we at the FBI are very sorry for not being as helpful as you needed at the court. But I hope you understand that you left the country for unknown reasons and never let your supervisor know about it" Spencer nodded, he made a mistake but he did it for a good reason.

"I know I did the wrong thing. The medicine I was going to get there was a very experimental therapy for my mom and I needed more for her"

The man in front of him has a kind look in his eyes "I understand Agent Reid, sadly it's not a good reason for the bureau to do something" he sighed and looked at a piece of paper in front of him "the director and myself are worry about the prison experience you may had so we thought that before you are reinstalled to your unit, you will need to go to a therapist and talk about this experience. I know it's hard but you need to express what happened" Spencer nodded and looked down "you could have PTSD and we don't want to lose a good agent like you. Your team will have a pause to recover after Mr Scratch's incident" the young agent nodded and stood up "see you in a month"

"Thank you sir" he shook hands with the deputy director and left the office.

In another part of the city, there is a woman who just ended a bad relationship. Maxine Brenner, but she prefers Max.

"Dad I'm ok" she said sighing looking at her father "Mike left to New Jersey and he won't bother me"

"I know because if he ever does he will die" said Dom clenching his fist, Max held his fist "any way honey... I still want you to go to a therapist. I worked for the government and I know a good one. She will help you"  
"Dad. I will be ok, really" her father shook his head "gosh...you are so stubborn"

"So are you Max" he said.

"Touché" she smirked and hugged him "ok dad, I will do it for you" she kissed his head softly.

"Good honey" he kisses her cheek "I will text you the address" she nodded and her father left her apartment.


	2. Group therapy

After his meeting with the Deputy director of the FBI, Spencer decided to not stress out and enjoy this free time. 

He had not taken any vacations since... Well never and he discovered that he needed them.

He spent some days with his mother until they both decided to move her to house where they can take good care of her.

She had some good days so he was able to talk about it with her.

They took some days searching for places. She could go, check it out and said if she likes it or not. 

Diane rejected every place until they walked in Brookfield. While they explained to Spencer their plans and their activities, some nurses took Diane on a tour checking everywhere.

After an hour, son and mother made a decision, that place will be her home. He went to his apartment to get her clothes and other things she would need and went back to Brookfield where he handed the box to a nurse.

"Don't worry doctor Reid. We will take good care of your mother" she smiled at him with a warm smile.

"Oh before I go, I need to ask you to do something for me... I'm an FBI agent and I had a really bad experience last week so. I want to make sure that only three people can come to pick my mom up. They are Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau and of course myself" he handed her the pictures of them and the woman added to the file.

"Ok doctor Reid now your mother is safer" he smiled and waved at his mother and she waved back then he left with a smile.

He could not take care of her when he started his job again. So he was relieved that they found a good place for her and that she liked it.

Some days passed and he had to go to the first day of therapy. He was nervous because he knew that those therapy were his only way to return with his friends, his family.

He walked in the consulting room and there was a woman with brown skin and black curly hair. She smiled at him "can I help you sir?" 

"Yes I'm here to see doctor Smith, I'm Spencer Reid"

She checked her agenda and nodded "yeah you are here. She will see you in the auditorium" he raised his eyebrows "she will explain you later. Go there" he nodded and leave in the direction she told him to.

He was confused but it must be a new technique he never heard of. He walked in and saw some other people in there. He approached to a group and asked them "excuse me, are you here for Dr. Smith?"

They nodded "yeah. She did this kind of group reunion when she had five new patients. So you must be a new one" he nodded "welcome man. I'm Steve and it's my last session with the doctor. I'm a SWAT"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Spencer, I'm an FBI agent"

"Awesome" he smiled "I started a year ago. I had a deep depression due to a mayor explosion I was leading my team at the moment and they all died that day. I was the only survivor"

"Oh that's terrible"

"Oh yeah but I came here and was able to get back to be myself" he smiled "I'm sure whatever happened to you, you will get through it"

"Thank you" he smiled at the man in front of him. Their eyes went to the door when they heard footsteps. There was a pretty woman with dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes wearing black jeans, white shirt and converse. 

She walked in with two more people. A woman and a man. They asked to them what was this about, Steve explained the same and told them the same story he told to Spencer, then after some more minutes the doctor walked in.

She was tall, even without high heels, her olive skin and brown eyes matched perfectly with her dress.

"Welcome everyone. I would like to thank you all for your patience. I was stock in the traffic. Thank you for coming. As Steve or other of my older patients must explained to you. I like to do group therapy once in a while. I used to work for support groups and I think the experience of talk about your problems with a group of people helps you relax and to socialize with others without talking about your problems" she said looking around at each one of them.

There were ten people. Five women and five men "first I want you to say your name and something you like and other that you dislike" she continued "for example I'm Elizabeth and I like to read and I don't like lies" she smiled at them "who's next?"

They all look at each other still uncomfortable so the more social, Steve, decided to break the ice "ok I'm Steve and I like videogames and I don't like rainy days" he smiled which made the others to laugh.

Then others started to talk. The doctor wrote each name and the information they said. Spencer noticed that and known she was analysing each of them.

He felt naked just by the thought of someone profiled him just like he did with others like a second nature. But of course it was her job to understand her patients. 

Then it was his turn "I'm Spencer and I like to do magic tricks and I don't like injustices" they all nodded and even a few of them clapped.

Then it was turn of the woman he saw arriving some minutes after him "I'm Maxine but please call me Max" he could see how the doctor took notes, he knew what she saw. When someone hated their own name it's because they did not accept it "I like art like painting or the photography and I don't like when people are mean to others" the doctor took notes ones again.

After Max, there heard one more person and it was the end of the activity. The doctor stood up with a smile "ok perfect. Thank you all for sharing a little part of you. I like to call this the ice breaker. I have more activities like this and it's a good way to know you more" she said "I took notes about everything you just said. And believe it or not, this tell me a lot about you" she smiled at them "now I want you to sit with someone of the opposite sex. And have a conversation. You pick the topic. I will pass by and listen to you. I won't interrupt you just will listen" 

They all look at each others but started to make couples after a few seconds. Spencer and Max ended up together. 

"Ok now start a normal conversation with the other. You can start with what they said before" she moved her hands like saying go on "begins*

Then the room filled with whispers of the people talking. Spencer and Max looked at each other.

Neither of them know how to begin, until Spencer took the lead "so umm... Art?"

"Yeah I started with art classes after school when I broke my leg playing soccer" he made a face of pain "it's ok. It wasn't that bad and I loved that my teammates signed the cast"

"I once had to use a cast but was because of my work"

"Yeah, thought so, you don't look like an athletic guy" she smirked and he laughed softly.

"True I'm not, in fact I almost died training for a physical test" they both laughed and the doctor smiles taking notes.

"So back to the art. I started to feel great drawing so I asked my parents to let me take courses of art on the weekends when I didn't have games. I loved so much that I ended studying Art history"

"That's amazing. And do you work in a museum?"

She frowned and looked down "no. I'm teaching art to kids from first to third graders"

"Oh but still it's amazing to share your knowledge to small kids"

"Really? Because I don't see pretty amazing teaching kids learning how to do a turkey with their hands"

"Well I actually think it's amazing because the world needs good teachers" she laughed and for some reason he just wanted to hear it more.

"Ok enough about me... Now it's your turn mister" she said teasing him "tell me about the magic" 

He laughed "well I'm from Vegas. The Disneyland for grown-ups. But I used to walk around The Strip and watched street magic. I was bullied at school so I decided to learn magic tricks to see if I can, at least, distract them and have time to run" she laughed gently.

"So you learned magic to run away from the bullied boys" he nodded "that's actually very clever" she smiled, he looked just like a boy who was bullied in school. He looked nerdy but a handsome one.

She was surprised by that thought. She just ended a bad relationship and now she was checking out a man she just met.

But the thing is, she did not feel guilty about it. She liked it and she was crossing her finger they could keep talking after this.

Suddenly the doctor took her out of her thoughts "how did you feel?" Some of them said 'great', 'it was fun' and more. She just nodded and smiled "good. I hope you ended having a new friend here. This just teach you that you are capable of having conversations with someone else about anything and you didn't have panic attacks or your mind went to horrible thoughts. You just enjoyed the moment" she could see the surprise in their eyes "but if you still need more sessions with me, you can make an appointment but if this was enough then congratulations. You didn't need me" she smiled and clapped her hands.

They all followed her clapping their hands "this session ends now, congratulations" they started to stand up.

"Spencer..." Said Max a little nervous "I really enjoyed this conversation" she said as they walked in the elevator and pressed the button to the parking lot.

"Me too. And I don't know if you... Umm I don't know... Want to... Um" she laughed gently.

"Yes I want to" she said "I think I need to see a magic trick" she smirked and held his hand to write her phone number on it "call me, ok?" He nodded and then the door opened and she walked to her car leaving Spencer smiling like an idiot.

He never imagined that he could meet someone so beautiful and funny in a group therapy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess that I had no idea how to write their first meeting. I thought about trapping them in an elevator and force them to talk in there.
> 
> But this Tuesday I was taking a shower, and I started to act some dialogues and I was like 'OMG!!! A group therapy!!!' and I just needed to write it. 
> 
> Maybe this doesn't exist, maybe it does, I don't know but it's a good way to cross their paths.
> 
> Opinions? Suggestions? Write them below


	3. Encouragement

Spencer was at his apartment with a cup of tea and looking at his phone like it was going to talk to him in any second.

He typed Max phone and saved it before taking a shower. But he was not sure if he should call her or not. 

After all they just met and had a nice conversation but he was not sure what should be his next step so he decided to make a call. 

He searched for the number and pressed the call button. He waited three seconds and a voice he knew so we'll answered it "hey pretty boy"

Spencer laughed "Hey Morgan" he smiled softly "how are you doing? How are Savannah and Hank?"

"I'm great and so are they. Hank missed you kid and so did I" Spencer had some tears, he missed them too "how are you doing? Especially after three months in jail"

"Amazing... Gosh that was the worst time of my life" said Spencer taking a deep breath "I'm out of service because the bureau want me out for a month to make sure I'm solid"

"Of course you are. You deal with the worst of this world and you have to get into their minds. You are as solid and the Great Canyon" Spencer laughed "how is your mom?"

"Well she and I decided to take her to some place where she can have the right medicines and someone who will treat her good. Not like I didn't do it but I was overwhelmed by her situation"

"Yeah also this work can't let you take proper care of her" Morgan said looking at his son sleeping "I can't imagine having Hank and still be in the BAU. This make me admired even more Hotch. He dealt with a baby, being the director of the BAU and Strauss"

"Then losing Hayley and stay in the BAU while he was single dad" added Spencer "Hotch knew how to mix both lifes and be good at both"

"Totally" there was a silence and Derek said "so why did you call me kid? Because I don't think you just did it to talk about the good old days"

Spencer laughed "well it's always good to remember the good old days" Derek laughed "but you're right. I need a big brother's advise" Derek smirked. I could imagine where this will go but he will let him continue "I had to go to therapy as part of my deal with the FBI bosses. Today it was my first meeting but the doctor decided to do a group therapy to made us relax a little" Spencer drank some tea and continue "one of the activities was talking to someone who was part of the group and I ended up with a woman... Her name is Max. And we had a good conversation and at the end she gave me her number but I don't know what to do..."

"Oh boy... I knew something like this will happen someday" said the former agent "my little brother is growing so fast" Spencer rolled his eyes "ok kid... Listen up... You have to text her so she can save your number ok?"

"Yeah..."

"She will wait for your first move so just act casual and ask for a coffee date. You can plan it for this weekend. Maybe even a walk in the park" Spencer did some agreement sounds as he remembered everything his friend said "don't be shy and be yourself"

"That's what makes me more nervous"

"Reid... You are amazing and even when I was annoyed by some things at work, I always admired how you kept true to yourself" Spencer smiled.

"Thank you so much Derek" he smiled big "good night"

"Alright kid good night and keep me posted ok?"

"Ok, see you" then both hung up and before he went to bed he did what Derek told him, he typed a text for her 'hey it's Spencer, the guy you met today' and hit send.

Some minutes later he got an answer 'took you long enough huh?' he could picture her with a smirk, which made him laugh then another message from her arrived 'I'm glad you texted me, I was getting nervous' he smiled softly.

'honestly I was nervous as well' Spencer was about to send but decided to make a bold move 'I was wondering if you would like to go out for a coffee?' he sent it to her.

Some minutes later her answer arrived 'sure I would love to. Is it ok at afternoon?'

'yeah it's ok. See you tomorrow' he sent it and smiled at that.

'See you tomorrow, Spencer :)' was her answer and he smiled more. He hoped to not screw up anything with her.

The next day Max texted him where to meet for there coffee date.

"So how was your psychology appointment?" Asked Max dad that morning.

"It was great. She did a group therapy as an introduction for her new patients. Next week will be my first private reunion"

"And how was it?"

"Pretty good. I met new people and I even made a friend"

"And may I know the name of this friend?"

"Spencer" her dad smiled softly but hide it from her "he's nice and very interesting man"

"And how did you meet him?" He kept a straight face.

"The doctor asked us to join with someone from the opposite sex and talk with them. He and I ended up together and we talked about random things. It was nice"

"I'm happy sweetheart. It's important that you don't lose your capacity to make friends with men. Especially after Mike"

"Yeah. It was so easy to talk with him. The conversation was back and forth and I liked it. Maybe I can introduce him to you sometime and we can watch a movie"

"Sounds great. I can't wait to meet your new friend" he smiled at her "and I was wondering. Are you going to tell your sisters?"

"No... Michelle and Eloise are going to overreact if they know and think he is my boyfriend so I prefer not to tell them"

"Oh come on Max. They deserve to know it. I mean they don't need to think he is your boyfriend. You have other men that are your friends"

"But you know that Mauro doesn't count. He's gay and Edward is married"

"And this Spencer is single, I assume huh?" Max suddenly blushed "oh yeah he is" smirked Dom "Max if you like him, don't be ashamed"

"Dad!" Said her even redder "it's not that. Well yes but I want to go slow because last time I went to fast and I ended up heartbroken"

"Sweetheart I understand and I can tell you like him so I will respect you"

"Thanks dad" she hugged him tight "now I have to leave. I will go to see him" her father nodded and kissed her cheek.

"See you sweetie" then she left his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more to make them talk about this new person they just met. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Next chapter will be their second conversation. What should they talk about? Also I'm not sure the timeline so I was thinking about making this fic right before the beginning of the school year. Which I think it's September.
> 
> So I wanted Max to be working in a community center or in a summer camp as art teacher during summer. And she could talk about it to him.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Oh and thank you for the people who like, subscribe and review this story. There aren't a lot but still want to send my love to them.


	4. The First Date

Spencer was on his way to meet Max when he got a phone call. He answered without checking the ID "hello?"

"Hey Spence" said the voice of JJ "how are you?" 

"Oh hey JJ. Sorry I didn't see who was calling" he said and was graceful that he did not mention Max, because he wanted to keep this to himself. He was recently out of jail and waiting to return to work so he wanted something normal and good to keep to himself for a while. "I'm good and you? How are you feeling after that car crash?" He was still upset because that was all Mr. Scratch's fault and he wished he was the one killing him.

"I'm good. The scratches weren't deep and my ribs are healing well" he smiled at that "I wanted to know about you. How are you dealing with this month out of work"

He sighed and looked down "pretty good. I'm enjoying somethings I used to take for granted and now that I'm out of jail where I couldn't appreciate them... Well now I'm enjoying them" he laughed and so did she.

"Well I'm glad" he knew she had a smile on her face. He did not have to see her to know it "hey... Um... I was wondering if you would like to go to the zoo with us tomorrow morning. Henry wanted to go with you and Michael asked also to be with uncle Spence" he smiled.

"I would love to. See you tomorrow"

"Ok see you" they hung up and a few minutes later he arrived to the park where he will meet with Max.

He waited some minutes until she talked to him "hey Spencer" she said with a smile "did I make you wait to much?" He shook his head "oh good, I was at my dad's house and we got distracted talking"

"No problem, really I arrived a few minutes ago" he smiled "um... Let's go in?" She nodded and they walked to the coffee shop.

He opened her the door and she smiled. It's been a while since she met a man that do this, not to just impressed her or her family but as something selfless.

He was adorable and a gentleman. They ordered their coffee and the store has donuts so he ordered a few for them. Each one paid and then walked to a table far from the others to talk.

"So how was your day?" He asked after pouring a lot of sugar in his coffee and some cream.

"Wow... That's a lot of sugar" she laughed.

"I like my coffee with a lot of sugar" he smiled.

She smiled back and drank some coffee "I can see. My day was busy. It's the end of the summer camp I'm working on and it had a mini gallery with their works"

"Wow that's awesome. Can I see them?" He ate a donut.

"Sure, it would be great. Those kids are really talented and they did a great job with some difficult techniques" he smiled.

"Do you like to teach?"

"Yes I do. Maybe it's in my blood because my mom was a teacher" when she talked about her mom, her voice was lower.

"Was?" He looked at her curious "do you want to tell me or it's too soon?"

She sighed and looked at him "is it weird that I did want to tell you? Even when we just met?"

"No I don't think it's weird. Sometimes we feel so comfortable with an stranger than with a long time friend because the stranger won't judge us"

She smiled softly "you are right about something. I feel comfortable with you" she held a donut and bit it "she died a few weeks ago. Cancer" she said holding tears "I feel like it was the best for her... She was suffering" she looked at her coffee and drank some then said "now let's talk about something cheerful" she laughed softly "we talked about my work but not yours"

He smiled and drank some coffee "what do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me" she smirked.

"Well... I work for the FBI and I'm a Profiler, which means that I found people using psychology"

"See? That's an awesome job. Not like making turkeys with your hands"

He laughed softly "yeah maybe, but it's also very dangerous and sometimes you can ended up in the hospital" 

"True. But I guess it's worthy when you save someone. I guess"

"Very much. It's out strength to keep doing this"

"And are you working?" He shook his head "why? If you can tell me of course"

"Well I can't give the details but I got into some troubles with someone from my work that I thought I was done with... This person did things to get me in troubles, ordered someone else to do them. They kidnapped my mom and almost killed her. But at the end my team helped me and we saved my mom and stopped those people"

"Good. And I'm happy your team saved you and your mom" she smiled.

"Me too, it wasn't easy but they pull that off" he looked at her "ok now they change subject to a cheerful one" she laughed "do you have siblings?"

"Actually yes. I have two sisters. One older and another younger than me" she smiled "I'm the middle sister"

"That most be awkward"

"Yeah you can't be too crazy because you need to be a good role model for your younger sister but you still have an older one watching over you" they laughed at that "and what about you? Any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child"

"Aww, that should be boring"

"My childhood wasn't boring at all. It was interesting, even without siblings but honestly I once asked my mother why I never had a brother or sister and she said... I was perfect and all what she wanted and why would she want to mess the perfection?"

"The mothers know how to make us feel special" she smiled but it was a sad one.

Spencer did something that surprised him, he took her hand softly "I know it's hard but just focus on the good times with her. What you both share while she was healthy and happy" she looked at him and nodded then squeezes his hand softly.

"Thank you" she smiled "gosh... I never thought about her so much in days and now I cried twice in less than an hour" she wiped her tears out of her eyes.

"It's ok, our minds tried to hide hurt but then suddenly it just collapse and we can't stop it to come over and over until the pain is gone"

"Wow... You really know psychology" she smiled gently.

"Yeah I use it a lot" he looked dow at his empty cup then back to her "going back to your question about siblings... I might not have siblings from my mother and father but I do have someone who turned out to be like a brother to me. Hw used to work with me and now he out of the FBI but we are still in contact. He helped me and I helped him. His son call me uncle Spencer so you could say he is my big brother"

"Awe so sweet" said Max and the her phone started to ring "oh I'm sorry" Spencer moved his hand as a sign of no problem and she stood up to answer. She talked for a few minutes and returned to him "I have to go, I'm sorry. One of my student needs help at the gallery. Do you want to go tomorrow to see it?"

Spencer was about to say yes but then remembered his promise to go to the zoo with Henry and Michael. He looked at her "I can't. Maybe the day after tomorrow?"

She looked disappointed but understood that he may had something else to do "sure no problem" she smiled "see you then" they both stood up and walked out the coffee shop.

"It was nice and I hope we can do this again" he said looking at her. He was amazed by how fluid it was and how he did not feel uncomfortable or did something awkward.

"I would love to" she smiled and called a taxi "I think maybe after the gallery? It's in the morning so we can have lunch?" She bit her lip.

"Sounds perfect to me" he smiled an the taxi parked in front of them. He opened the door for her and she did not know what got into her but she just follow the moment and kissed his cheek.

"See you" then as fast as it happened she got in the car and closed the door. She said the address she had to go to and the taxi started to move. She waved to him and he did the same but just by instinct because his mind was not there.

It was in that little kiss, it was so quick that he thought for a second it was not real but it was and he smiled. He could not believe it, she just kissed his cheek. He returned home and his gifted mind was recreating the whole conversation.

They did not say big things but he felt like he knew her a bit better than before and he opened a little. Of course he would not tell her about that crazy woman who was after him or something he had to deal. At least no yet. She did not need to know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one. Leave me your thoughts down in the comments.


	5. There's something different about you

The next morning Spencer woke up still smiling because of his date with Max. Even his usual nightmares were replaced with memories of her.

He could not believe that he met such a wonderful woman and that after seen her two times, he already felt like this.

He took a shower and got dressed with one of his dress pants and a short sleeve shirt without tie or jacket.

He drank coffee and ate some toast, when JJ called him he was done with breakfast and went downstairs to her car.

"Uncle Spencer!" Was his welcome in the car by the kids. JJ smiled at her kids.

"Hey Michael and Henry" said Spencer fastening the seat belt "when we arrive to the zoo I will hug you both, ok?" They nodded.

"Ok uncle Spence" said Henry "Michael and I brought you a present" 

"Oh really?" He said smiling "and what is it?"

Henry laughed "I can't tell you! It's a surprise" Spencer laughed "we will show you when we arrive"

"Ok" he laughed some more then turned to JJ "how are you?"

"I'm good. The team will return to work next week so I will return with them"

"Good. I hope I can return but no yet, I still need to see my doctor more sessions to see if she approves it" he looked at the road "where's Will?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Some friends from New Orleans came to Washington and he met with them today to show them around and have a Men's day" she laughed softly "he was so excited about it" Spencer smiled "how is your mom?"

"She's great, after what happened to her. I had to explain it to her, we decided it was better for her to move to a place where they can help her" he looked at his hands "so we went to some places and she picked where she felt more comfortable and if she's happy I'm happy"

"That's great and I know it's hard but you did the best choice for her and I'm sure she will better then" she smiled at him and she parked the car then the four of them jumped out of the car. Immediately the two boys ran towards Spencer and hugged him tight.

"We missed you uncle Spence" said Henry with some tears.

"I missed you too" his voice cracked a little "now let's enjoy this day, ok" he smiled at them and they nodded. He noticed JJ with some tears too

Then they all walked to buy the tickets. Henry and Michael never leaving his side as they told him what they wanted to see.

JJ just laughed at it. She surely will take a photo of that for Will.

Meanwhile Max was on her way to the gallery with her best friend and coworker. 

"So Max how are you going with that phycologist your father send you?"

"Very nice, the first session was a group therapy, pretty cool. Where we met some her parents. Never knew why they were there but get to talk to some of them"

"Any handsome guy?" She smirked.

Max laughed "Alisha please... We aren't there to flirt" she lied since she openly flirt with Spencer but that was something she will not tell her yet "but answering your question... Yes there were some handsome men"

"Maybe you can find someone to date and help you forget that idiot" they laughed "and did you have private session yet?"

"Kind of... We talked alone an hour or two about me. You know I talked about my mom... The doctor gave me some advices to move on" she half lied, she was sure that Spencer must know about phycology so...

"Oh yeah that happened while you were still with him so it's part of your traumatic experience" Max nodded "when are you going to talk about Mike with your doctor?"

Max thought for a few seconds "when I feel ready" she said thinking about Spencer.

"It's not like you are telling your crush about it. You are telling it to your doctor" Max nodded.

"You are right..." She looked at her friend "maybe the next time I have a private session I will"

"Good... The sooner you get that out of your system, the better" Max laughed.

"Now who is the psychologist" they laughed as they arrived to the gallery and they getting out of the car and into the building.

Back with Spencer. The kids were playing with little chickens and other baby animals while he and JJ were buying food for the animals and for them.

"How is the therapy going?" She asked in a low voice just for him.

"Pretty good. Last week we had a group therapy, something like when I was in rehab" she looked down at that. She still remember what he said when she covered that Emily survived about using drugs again "but we didn't tell why we were there, just talking about likes and dislikes then meeting some people from the group"

"Good I'm glad you are meeting people outside the job. We always need someone to talk about the weather or the animals" she said laughing. Then they reached the counter and she ordered two bags of animal food and Spencer order four ice creams for them.

He insisted on paying the bill after she paid the tickets. Then they handed the ice cream cones to the kids and asked them to sit down next to them to eat it.

JJ could feel something different in her best friend but could not put it into words. He looked more relaxed which could be because the break he had out of their stressful work but she saw him out before but this time was different.

When the kids finished their ice cream cones they ran back to play with the animals and fed them as the guy explained them to.

"Did you talk to the doctor about your situation? Why you are there?" He shook his head.

"I told her about my job but haven't talked about specific situations yet" she nodded "JJ I know you are worry but I feel like I'm getting better. Yesterday I didn't have nightmares" 

"Well that's an important step because I know you have a lot of them" he nodded and smiled softly, she was sure he was different but why was her question. Because he had not talked about his situation but at the same time no nightmares.

The rest of the day was calmer and they saw more animals then left to have lunch. Before they left he bought the boys two stuffed animals, one for Henry and another for Michael.

"You spoil them to much" said JJ laughing as they walked in a fast food restaurant.

"Three months away from them, and you know aunt Penelope spoil them more" he laughed.

"True" they ate and then she dropped him at his apartment then left to her house. The kids sleeping after a day full of fun.

When he walked in he got a message from Max "Hey how was your day?"

"Great, I spent it with my godsons and their mom. My co-worker. How was yours?" Was his answer.

"Great, today my students were amazing, I recorded them so you can see it" he blushed softly imagined her thinking about him. Then she sent another message "I would send them to you but your phone is a dinosaur, do you have an email?"

He looked down and sighed then texted her back "I never liked technology or emails. In fact I only have a corporate one for the FBI memorandums"

"Oh my... You will need more help than I thought" he laughed "see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, see you" he smiled and goes to change into a more comfortable then he saw the address of the place they will meet tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this and enjoyed this. As always I imagined this different than it turned out. 
> 
> I will wait for your comments, likes, kudos or anything you feel like to leave me.


	6. Arts, Phones and Deals

The next day Spencer and Max met in a coffee shop, they bought coffee and Spencer also got something for breakfast.

Then they took a seat after add cream and sugar to their coffees. 

"So how was your day yesterday?" Asked Max as she took a sip of coffee.

"Amazing, I went to the zoo with my godsons and their mom" he told her and took a bite of his muffin "she is my co-worker"

"That's so sweet, how old are they?"

"Nine and two"

"Aww that's adorable" she said smiling "I would like to meet them"

He smiled and nodded "I'm sure you will love them" he ate more "how was your day yesterday?"

"Amazing, those kids are outstanding" she said drinking some more coffee "I'm sure you will love the paintings we have today" she smiled.

"I can't wait" he smiled back.

"By the way, Spencer. Yesterday I told you I will help you understand the benefits of a smartphone and the email" he rolled his eyes half joking half annoyed.

"Penelope, the technician analyst of my unit gave up on me and she stopped to give me tablets for work. I prefer paper"

"And that's adorable but you are a young man who can open up to new things. My dad, who is close to 65, has an smartphone" she smiled sweetly "I will help you with any question and I teach art to first grader who are stubborn. I think I can manage you"

He sighed and looked at her. Her excited expression melt his stubbornness but he did not want to give up so easily so he threw a counter offer "ok let's make a deal..."

"Oh Vegas boy is in the house" she teased.

"I will accept your offer..." Her smile grew wider "...but only if today we take lunch together and... I pay" he looked at her. 

She was thinking about it. They had not talked about it, but when they were together, each pay for their food. 

So accepting it, could make it more like a date where the gentleman pay, which could make it more official that they were getting serious.

Max looked at him and nodded "ok I accept it" they shook hands, closing the deal "today I will get you the phone" she winked and he sighed but nodded his head "ok Vegas boy, let's go"

He stood up with her and both walked out the coffee shop and straight to the gallery. 

When they were inside, Max explained the dinamic. There were twenty artists that day. From seven to thirteen and she will show him the painting, talked about the artist and explained the technique he or she used. He will have to guess the age of the artists.

He nodded and the activity began. He struggled with this though because the little kids were so talent he could not tell their age.

After a few hours of watching and enjoying the art, he got the chance to meet some of her students and congratulated them for their work.

They left to a restaurant close by the gallery. On their way Max bought a phone for him. One of those Chinese phones that are not expensive but good. 

Then they walked in the restaurant and he asked for a table, they waiter led them to one far from the door and handed the menu.

The restaurant was Italian so they ordered spaghetti with bologna for her and alfredo for him. He also accepted a cup of wine just to have a toast.

"I will drink just a cup of wine. I'm not into alcohol" she looked at him.

"It's ok. I'm not into it a lot. Of course I got drunk in the university once or twice but most of the time I just have a cup or two" she smiled "I would like to get to know what is in your mind. You are sometimes easy to read and suddenly it's hard"

"If you know them... I think you wouldn't want me around you" he looked down.

"Spencer... I like you and your personality. I know your work must be difficult you have to deal with bad people but it won't push me away"

"I will tell you when I'm ready" he looked at her and she could see he was not going to argue about it so she changed the subject.

They focused on the phone. Max explained the basics of the smartphone. She bit her lip watching him struggling with the phone.

"it's easy Spence" he laughed "You are smart and I know you will figure most of the things" she smiles at him.

"I'm glad you put so much faith in me Max but still it's weird to have a phone like this"

"Yeah you are talking like a man from the early twentieth century"

He laughed more and was happy when their food arrived. They switched themes and know she asked him about his family.

He was a little scary but decided to be honest and told her about his mother's condition, how his father left them. She held his hand and rubbed it gently.

She never thought he would have such a sad past. They continued talking and she was wondering if was his profession and was in shock when he told her every title he had.

"Wait... Three Ph.Ds and three BAs,?" He nodded drinking the last bit of his wine "are you some kind of genius?"

"Well I don't like to label myself but you can say, I'm a genius" he blushed softly after that "I like to learn things so every chance I get to study, I will take it. Sadly with my work is hard"

"Yeah the FBI must took a lot of your time"

"Yes but right now I'm free so I can learn how to use this" he pointed at the phone "oh by the way, this will be just for us right now because I need to keep my old one for work"

"It's ok. You don't have to worry" he smiled and they finished their meal with a dessert then Spencer called the waiter to ask for the bill "I will go to the bathroom"

He nodded and looked at her leaving. He cannot believe he just opened an email and had a smartphone in his pocket. Just because of her. You must like her very much was his thoughts.

The bill arrived and he gave his card to pay. The waiter nodded and left. While he waited he checked the phone. It was way bigger than his work phone and prettier. According to Max it had two camera modes one for selfies and one like his little phone, he read that men took more selfies that women.

Max returned and smiled at him "studying your new toy Doctor?" She asked with a little smirk "and can you believe we haven't said our last names yet?"

"We never need them" he said looking at her "but if you want to know... Mine is Reid" 

"Spencer Reid..." She smiled "mine is Brenner, Max Brenner" he smiled and nodded.

"Well actually it's Maxine" he smirked softly and she punched him lightly "ouch..." He fake to be hurt.

"That's for call me Maxine" she laughed gently. The waiter arrived and handed him the card and left "are we ready?" He nodded.

"Yes let's go" he stood up and so did she. She took her purse and he his messenger bag and they walked out the restaurant. He walked with her to her car talking.

When they reached her red Volkswagen she watched him smiling "thanks for coming here today" she puts a hand on his chest "it was very nice of you"

He looked at her and smiled "I had fun and I loved to be here today with you. And I think my first guess was right" she looked confused "you are a great teacher and today I could see it" she blushed deeply.

"T... thank you but I just" he put his finger on her lips.

"You just nothing... Those kids may have talent but a good teacher can guide them to be better" she blushed more at that. 

No one outside of her family said that to her and especially a man she was really liked.

They stayed in silence for a minute then he leaned in and kisses her cheek gently "see you" he smiled at her and left her touching her cheek where he kissed.

She smiled the rest of the day. This man was just wonderful and if this was a dream, she did not want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what got into me this week but I wasn't in the mood to write. I opened the app to write and got frustrated because I didn't want to do it.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and we will read in the next one.


	7. The Brenner Family

After that date, Spencer and Max did not have time to see each other again. She will start at her work in a week so she had to go to school to decorate her classroom and helped her co-workers with a banner for the first day of school.

They wanted something fun and colorful so she was the right one for it. Meanwhile Spencer spent his days reading and learning about the phone Max gave him.

At night they talked on the phone and she even asked for some advice about some activities she wanted to do.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" She asked while cleaning her dishes.

"I have an appointment with the phycologist. I still have to go for a few more sessions before they say I can return to work"

"Oh, I understand. But don't worry everything will be alright and she will send then a good review about you"

"Thank you" he smiled at that "I'm feeling better and my mind is relaxed so I think the experience I had to deal with didn't affect me as deeply as I thought"

"Good. And I know it must be from your work but I hope I can earn your thrust and know what happened"

"You are earning it but it's something I prefer to keep to myself for now" he looked down at the book he was rereading for the thousandth time.

"Of course and it's ok to keep things to ourselves" she turned off the water and dried her hands "hey... Um... Spencer... I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie? My dad brought an old movie, I can't remember it's name but he said it's pretty cool" she bit her lip "and he said we can invite someone to go to watch it and I thought you might like it..." Max continue to ramble about the movie which made him to held a laugh.

"Max?" She continued to talk without listening "Max..." He said a little louder but she didn't stop it "Maxine!" She stopped and he could swear she was blushing either because she was ashamed for her rambling or because of anger for her full name "I would love to go" 

"Oh I underst... Wait did you said...?"

He laughed "I said yes Max. I will go" she laughed softly "when? And where?"

"This Friday at his house" she said sitting on her couch "we can meet somewhere else and go to his house"

"Sounds good. Maybe after my appointment we can meet" said Spencer to her.

"Ok see you tomorrow" he smiled.

"See you" and they hung up then she texted her father to let him know she will bring Spencer, which made him smile. 

He knew Max and she was keeping her dates in secret so maybe something changed or she just wanted to introduce him to her family.

The next day Spencer went to the phycologist's office and wait there until it was his turn.

When he walked in she could see something different in him and she made mental connections with Max, who never asked for a second appointment.

She had must found what she was looking for and apparently it was with Spencer.

"Hello Spencer. Nice to see you again" she said kindly at him.

"Same doctor. I'm glad to see you again" he said back politely.

She smiled "Tell me how was your week?"

"It was great. I saw my godsons again and I met someone who is becoming someone special" she smiled and nodded.

"That's amazing. As a fellow phycologist you must know that having someone close helps us to heal quickly, right?" He nodded and was about to ramble about it but she spoke first "ok Spencer tell me the reason you are here. Why the FBI sent you with me"

He told her everything, since the problems with his mother to him going to Mexico and how Catherine Adams planned to sent him to jail to try to make him a bad person like her.

The doctor took notes and let him talk. Then he told her his experience in jail and his voice cracked a little talking about it, especially when he talked about Luis.

The things he did to survive in there and when he figured out his mother was with a hitwoman and how his team managed to get him out of jail.

"You managed to survive and that's what matter. Sadly this experiences may cause a good man to broke but you seem good"

"I think it's because I'm getting someone who help me move on" she nodded and smiled.

"Ok continue" he kept telling her about that day when he got out of jail and how he had to face Cat "wait you were just out of jail and they put you in that situation?'

"Yes... She just drop information with me and she just wanted me"

"I understand but you were in a wrong state of mind"

"And it was shown with my reactions when I thought her partner killed my mom" he looked down "I almost choked her and she was pregnant at that moment" the doctor showed a poke face but he still managed to read a micro expression of shock.

"I see. But you stopped"

"JJ, my best friend and coworker, stopped me" she nodded and took notes, then let him to continue. He told her how they finally find out her plan and they stopped her partner before she killed his mother.

Then he started to what Mr. Scratch did to his team and the anger he felt, the blurred vision and that his mind was not working as it used to.

"You had the beginning of a Post traumatic stress desorder, which is normal" he nodded "what happened?" He told her they found their lastly most wanted criminal.

He told her how he wanted to kill him himself but Emily, his boss, asked him to stay while Luke and Matt ran after him.

"Maybe in her mind she could see your tension and asked you to stay. Her intrusion told her to keep you there" he nodded looking down.

"Maybe. Emily knows me very well, just like JJ" he smiled.

"That's good because there's always someone to lean on after this kind of troubles" 

"True" he smiled at her.

"Spencer it's almost time to finish this session but I would like to see you next week. I think you are better but still need to come one more time" he nodded "but I think this "someone" is helping you so keep talking to this person"

"Do you really think it's helping?"

"Of course. Your eyes are brighter and you smiles more" he blushed softly and thought that if the doctor who just saw him twice noticed it then maybe JJ noticed that too.

"See you next week Spencer" he nodded and stood up shaking her hand softly and left the office.

He walked out of the building and went to the coffee shop they decided to meet after his appointment and her work.

He walked in and saw her drinking a coffee so he walked to her "hey Max" she looked up and smiled then hugged him softly.

"Hey you. I just arrived" she said smiling "want something? Maybe we can eat something before we go to my dad's house"

"Sure I would like it" he nodded "I'm starving" she laughed and they walked to the counter to order something. This time Max did not accept him to pay. She paid for everything and he just let her.

They ate and she told him about her day. And how they designed the banner, the next day they will paint it and wait until it dried for the beginning of the school year.

Then they walked to her car and she drove to her father's house. She told him about her family "ok I have two sisters as I told you. The older is Michelle and the younger is Eloise. Michelle has a kid called Samuel but we all call him Sammy" he nodded "he is almost ten and I'm sure you will like him. He is curious and I'm sure he will ask you awkward things"

He laughed "like most kids"

"Oh he's more curious than most kids" she laughed "and make awkward comments about you" he nodded "just be prepared"

"Ok" he looked at her then they arrived to her dad's house and she parked the car next to another car. Maybe one of her sister's.

They got out and walked to the door when they arrived there were all her family. Her sister Eloise with her best friend Andrea, Michelle with her family and their father with a few friends drinking a whiskey.

"Max! You are here" said her father walking to then "And you are...?" Asked the old man to Spencer.

"I'm Spencer Reid sir. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you kid. I'm Dominic Brenner" he shook his hand gently "you are dating my daughter right?"

"Dad!" Said Max blushing deeply.

"Um... Well we had some dates... Nothing too serious" he said blushing too.

The sisters of Max held a laugh watching the awkward situation and Michelle said "Dad stop it. You will make them die of embarrassment" 

"Fine fine... I was just asking" he patted his shoulder "welcome to my house kid. I'm glad Max met a nice guy like you" 

Then let them walk in the living room and sat down after Max introduced them to Spencer, when she asked about Sammy, her sister said that he had a sleepover at his best friend before classes started.

Then her father asked her to help him with the snacks. She looked at him like saying 'are you serious?' but still went with him.

She gave Spencer a last look and walked in the kitchen. Immediately the two sisters jumped to him and started to ask him about his relationship with her, about him, where they met and Michelle took the opportunity to show some photos of her as a kid.

Spencer smiled and then the two men that were with Max's dad walked to him "Spencer, right?" He nodded "do you play poker?"

"Yes" said he looking at them.

"Good cause Michelle's husband doesn't and our friend Santiago can't play this Saturday so why don't you come?" 

"Yeah and don't worry Johnny, a professional poker player will go easy on you" said him pointing at the other man.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and nodded "I'm sure I can handle him" Spencer said with confidence.

The other man smirked "I like that attitude. Hope you can keep it up this Saturday" Spencer smirked and Max and Dom walked towards them.

"Andrew and Johnny what are you talking about with Spencer?" She instinctively held his arm.

"Relax Maxie. I was asking him if he plays poker and invited him to play with us" he said and Max looked at Spencer.

"And what did you say?"

"I accepted. I like to play poker" he said looking at her in a way that made her understand to not mention he is from Vegas or was banned from every casino.

She just smirked and looked at them "good I'm glad you both got along with him. You will have fun with them Spence"

"Ok everyone let's go... We will watch Casablanca" said Dom calling then to go to take a seat. The younger girls made an annoyed sound.

"Oh come on...." Dom continue to talking with them about the wonderful things this movie had.

Spencer and Max walked far behind them and took the furthest seats from the others.

"Are you sure?" She asked him in a whisper as they sat down.

"Yeah. I could bet anything they bullied your dad" she nodded "so it's their time to lose" Max does not know why, maybe his confidence or just their proximity as they speak but she felt the need to kiss him but she held herself. It was too soon for them. She was not an easy woman but Spencer was different than her other dates.

They watched movie and had a good time. They laughed and Spencer suddenly held her hand almost at the end. She smiled but did not say anything.

After that they ate dinner and commented the movie like a forum. The girls liked it but still did not like it in black and white.

Spencer rambled about details of the production, the actors and fin facts of it. Dom was impressed and winked at Max which made her blushed.

After that all the people in his house left to their houses. Dom confirmed Spencer for the poker night and he promised to be there.

Then she drove him to his apartment. He gave her the address and she just followed it on with her GPS.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did. I loved that movie and I'm glad your dad found it"

"He is an old movies lover" she laughed "so maybe he will invite you more often"

"I would love to" he smiled and she smiled back.

"Good. I will let you know when he has another movie night" she laughed as they arrived to the building when he lived "ok you reached your home safe" he laughed.

"Good I'm happy you brought me safe" he smiled "I hope we can see again" she smiled.

"Of course you won't get me out of your life so easily" she smirked.

"I wouldn't try to" he looked at her and smirked back.

She felt that need to kiss him again but she held herself again repeating in her mind that it was too soon.

"I will call you" he held her hand softly and kissed her cheek.

"Ok I will wait" he got out and walked to the building. She looked at him until he walked in and sighed.

"Jeez Max.... You just met him and you want to kiss him..." She said to herself as she ran her hand through her hair and drove to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. It's long and I need to set an specific day to force me to update more regularly. Maybe every Wednesday? Sounds good.
> 
> What do you think? Should Max and Spencer kiss at the next date or wait? 
> 
> Thank you for read.


	8. Talking with a Friend

When Spencer arrived to his apartment he got a text message from Emily "Hey handsome, can we meet tomorrow? At lunch?"

He answered almost immediately "yeah sure, where?"

A few minutes later she wrote back "at Gino's, is it ok?"

"Year, see you there" he answered.

"Ok see you tomorrow" was her answer.

He was curious about what she wanted to talk about. He was sure she would ask about his mental health and how he was doing with the doctor.

She will need him since they just lost an agent thanks to Mr. Scratch. Stephen Walker died in the car crash.

It still hurts him. He never got the chance to get to know him more because he was most of the time taking care of his mother or in prison.

But he knew he was an excellent agent and knew a lot of things. Spencer went to sleep with that thought so he woke up with nightmares of Mr Scratch.

He cannot get him out of his mind and he hated it. He was on his bed, eyes wide open at 3am.

He reached for that smartphone Max gave him and realized she sent him a messages on WhatsApp. 

There were photos she and her sisters took last night. Some were of the family at dinner and some were focus on them.

He was smiling and so was her. He could not help but smile. This was just what he needed to make him forget about Peter Lewis.

The photos were beautiful and he could not take his eyes off Max. She was making him feel like a normal man and she helped him to relax and have fun.

She kept his mind out of the nightmares that haunted him for years. She was his anchor to the present. He understood Gideon holding to his secret place and how upset he was when the Fisher King stole it from him.

Gladly this time his secret place was someone and he just hope that when he has to tell her his demons she does not run away.

He did not realized he was falling back to sleep until his eyes closed completely and open again the next morning.

He stood up and took a shower then got dressed and ate some toast with coffee. It was early so he had time to meet with Emily.

Max called him "hey there. How are you?"

"Hey I'm good and you?" He said looking through some books in his bookshelf.

"Great, I'm on my way to work. How did you sleep?"

"Well I had some nightmares. But I had since I started at the FBI so..."

"It shouldn't be normal, did you tell this to the doctor?"

"No. It's part of the job" he sighed "I haven't had them since we met but yesterday they returned"

"Aww... Why?" She sounded concerned.

"My boss contacted me yesterday and I think that trigger the memories" he explained her "but I got back to sleep thanks to you"

He could imagine her blushing and smiled "oh really? And why is that?" He could imagine also her smirk.

"Those photos you sent me. Watching them helped me relaxed and before I realized I felt asleep" 

"Well I'm glad I helped you. And I never liked to talk about other's dreams but if you need to talk, I'm open to listen"

"Thank you Max and I will consider it" he sat down "what are you planning to do today?"

"I'm on my way to school. Today I will decorate my classroom and set my books and painting equipments here"

"Amazing. Have fun" he smiles.

"Thank you" she laughed as she parks her car close to the school's door "my dad isn't sure about letting you play poker with his friends. I didn't tell him you were from Vegas but I told him you were pretty good" she held her backpack and walked to the school's door.

"You can tell him I was banned from every casino in Vegas so I will be alright"

She laughed "ok I will and I think that's could be a clue about how good you are"

He laughed then checked his watch "I have to go to meet with my boss so can we talk later?"

"Sure. I will call you later"

"Perfect" they hung up and walked out of his apartment and headed to the restaurant they decided to go.

He headed to the restaurant in his car. He was early so he took his time to find a good spot to park it.

When he finally park it he walked the restaurant and waited inside until Emily arrived.

"Early as always Spence" she smiled hugging him gently. He laughed as they both sat down "I missed you"

"I missed you too. It's been a hard time out of work. But I think I needed it"

"Yeah me too. The last few months were awful but we are finally free of Mr Scratch and you are out of jail so the team is complete once again"

Before he could talk the waiter handed them a menu for each one and left them pick their order "do you think the deputy director will let me return?"

"If he doesn't then they will have my resignation letter the next day... Maybe the same day at night" he smiled softly.

"Thank you Emily" they stayed in silence reading the menu then orders when the waiter arrived he looked at her and said "how was your free time?"

She sighed "well I started to go to pilates classes then some yoga classes because apparently I don't know how to breath" he laughed softly "what's so funny Doctor Reid?" She hit softly his arm.

"Ouch..." He faked to be hurt.

"And what did you do this free time?"

"Well I had to go the therapist the bureau recommended me, I sent my mom to a place where they will take care if her and I cleaned my apartment"

"That's awesome and I think it was the best decision for her" she looked at him "you can't take good care of her at home. Not just because she has a mental situation that is complicated, more than when you were kid, but because of your job..."

"Yeah and I ended up accepting that it can't be solved, her mental health will get worst and I understood that. It's hard but it's the truth" Emily nodded.

"Good, that's important to accept so you won't feel bad"

"I know but still feels bad. I used to sent her letter because I felt bad because I left her alone but now I realized it's the best for her but still hurts"

"Of course, it's your mom. But Spence, having her around was dangerous for her, a weakness your enemies would want to use against you and you couldn't go with the team to our cases which was a big lost for the team"

"I know and she is fine now but still..." She held his hand.

"Spencer, you are the best son a mother could ask for so don't feel bad" he smiled.

Then their food arrived and they ate and chatted about lighter topics. He told her about his day at the zoo with the kids and JJ. How he was dealing with his first real vacations in years. He never had free time to just sit and read or do nothing. No studying, no thinking about work. Nothing and it was good and helped him relax.

They finished and each paid part of the bill then walked out talking some more.

"You know Emily, I missed just talking with you about things.... You are our boss but sometimes I miss my best friend"

"I missed this too so maybe we can plan more things like this. Because it's healthy and will help us to keep our friendship" she smiled and hug him "see you in a week Spencer. The vacations will be over next week so be prepared" they laughed and she walked to her car and then he walked to his.

It was still early so maybe he could meet with Max for coffee. So he texted her to meet him at the park close to the Lincoln Monument. She answered quickly saying she would be there in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very Maxcer chapter but I wanted something with Emily and Spencer. This is an underated friendship and I love them so much. I hope you liked it. Comments, likes, favorites, whatever you want. Love you and thanks for still reading my crazy ideas.
> 
> Maybe next week's chapter will have a kiss....


	9. Our First Kiss

Early that day, while Spencer was with Emily. Max drove to pick up her younger sister, Eloise, because a pipe broke and the principal sent them home for the day.

When her sister got in the car and hugged her she asked "what's up with your car?"

"Oh Dad had to use it. His car is at the mechanical workshop so he dropped me at school and went to buy food and other things" Max nodded.

"Ok. Lucky I was out early today" she smiled at her "want to eat McDonald's?" Asked Max which made her sister smiled big and nodded. Max laughed and drove to the restaurant.

"So how are things with Spencer? The guy we met yesterday?"

"Well things are going good. He's the sweetest guy I ever met, a little awkward but it's cute" she smiled softly.

"You really like him, don't you?" Max nodded "what does he do?"

"He's a FBI agent"

"Really? That's awesome!" Said Eloise with a smile.

"Yeah but I feel like something just happened because he's out of job for a month. He hasn't talked about it and I don't want to make him uncomfortable"

"Why do you think so?"

"He said he had a nightmare last night and the fact that he's not working right now" she said as she parked the car close to the restaurant.

"Maybe he had a tough case. I heard that kind of jobs can cause PTSD"

"Of course I know it and I'm sure that was what brought him to the doctor where we met" Eloise nodded then they got out of the car and walked in the fast food restaurant.

They ordered two cheese burgers with fries and sodas. They sat down and started to eat then Max looked at her little sister "by the way... How did you know about the PTSD and the FBI?"

"Internet. I had to do an essay about the consequences of war in the army so I just made the connection with a FBI agent" she said matter-of-factly.

Max raised an eyebrow but smiled "of course, you always shock me with the information you discovered on internet"

"Internet is the best tool you could have" she laughed and ate a fry. Max also laughed and both ate and kept talking now and then about Max's work or Eloise's classes.

Their lunch was relaxed. Then Max drove to her dad's house and spent some time there.

When they arrived there was Michelle with her son, who hugged his aunts excited "aunt Max and aunt Ellie. I will go to the spelling competition!" He smiled big and both women smiled back and hugged him tight "The school's principal said I will go to a little competition a week after we start classes. It will be against other kids from the school"

"Congratulations buddy" said Max while ruffled his hair gentle.

"You will nail it Sammy" commented Eloise.

"Thank you aunts. I hope I don't lose my first competition"

"Nah you will do it great" Eloise and Max said at the same time.

"You own me an ice cream" said Eloise laughing and Max rolled her eyes but laughed too.

Then their father showed up with some coffee and some cake for his grandson.

They talked while the kid played with a tablet. Then Max got a message from Spencer asking if they could meet for coffee and she answered with a yes and excused herself with her family.

When she was gone the two sisters smirked "do you think this is the one for her?" Asked Michelle.

"I'm sure he is. She is crazy for him. Today she and I were talking and she quoted some of the things he told her. Even some random facts"

"Well, to be honest. I was getting worry after that idiot and her broke up. She hasn't had look luck with love"

"Yeah I will kill Mike if I see his face again" said Eloise with anger in her voice.

"Me too but back to Spencer" said the older sister "do you know about him?"

"Not much. Max kept some details about him to herself" they looked at Sam playing with some cars and making noises.

"He will come this Saturday maybe we can talk to him" suggested Michelle with a wicked smirk.

"I love your ideas!" Said the little sister excited and high-five her.

Meanwhile Max drove to the park Spencer told her to go. When she arrived she looked for him until she saw him sitting on a bench with a kid playing chess.

She smiled and walked to him "hey there" she said to him.

"Oh hey Max. These are Leonard and Patrick. I met them a few minutes ago and they wanted to play chess but didn't know the rules so while I was waiting. I taught them how to play" 

"Really? And how old are you two?" Max asked softly looking at them.

"I'm 8 and my brother is 7" said Patrick then he looked at Spencer "is she your wife?" 

They blushed and Spencer shook his head "No, we are dating but she's not even my girlfriend" he said looking at him.

"She's pretty. You should ask her. My mom always said that if you want something you should ask for it" he smiled innocently.

Max could see Spencer was uncomfortable, she bit her lower lip holding a laugh but his answer made her blush "I will think about it Pat" said Spencer smiling "ok kids. I have to go" they growled softly "but don't worry. If you want I can return tomorrow to teach you more" they smiled big "goodbye kids" he stood up and high-five them.

The couple walked in silence for a while then Max said "did they liked how you explained the game?"

"Kids understand easily the game. You just need to use the right words. An investigation said that teaching kids how to play chess will improve their social abilities, of course their math, language and logical thought" he told her "chest is easy to understand, the difficulties start when you have to learn strategies to win" 

"My dad tried to teach me but I never understood" she blushed softly "I think my artistic brain couldn't handle to much math" she laughed.

"It's weird because I bet you can calculate pretty good" she raised her eyebrow "you know art is about proportions. You need to know the proper angle to draw a human being or know the right place to take a photo so the light show exactly what you want" she rubbed her chin thinking "it's all math"

"I think you are right" she looked up at him "but it's something we don't realize we are doing it"

"Exactly... I do calculations in my mind but I'm aware of that, you do it in automatic"

"Ok I understand" they arrived to a food truck that have coffee. They ordered and paid for it. When they had it they continued to walk "how was your meeting with your boss?"

"It wasn't a work meeting, she wanted to talk about me, ask me how I was and looked at me" he took a sip of his coffee "we met a long time and before she was my boss, we became friends and all the people at the BAU are like my family"

"Amazing, I feel the same about my job at the school. But sometimes I feel like I should be doing something different..."

"Like?"

"Like... Working in a museum because I know I won't be a great painter like Picasso or Van Gogh but I feel I could do more in a place where art is the main department"

"I used to think that. I wished to work in the cure of the schizophrenia or something like that but I ended up with the FBI" he looked at her "but then Emily showed me that I was helping people with my job there and I realized that I'm a better person because of this job"

She nodded and smiled at him "but it's stressful, right?"

"And sometimes dangerous" he said looking around.

"I can imagine" she looked at him. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. They finished their coffees and sat down "you aren't working because you developed a PTSD?" She asked.

He looked at her and sighed "yeah... I was having some symptoms"

"You don't have to tell me what happened"

"I want to but not today" he held her hand "you are becoming an important part of my life even though we just met a month ago" he looked at her "I'm not the kind of person who likes to express his feelings so when I do. It means a lot"

She looked at him "you too. And to show you I trust you, I will tell you why I had to go to the doctor..." She looked down.

"You don't have to Max..."

"But I want to Spencer" she looked around, the sky was getting darker and the park was getting emptier. She looked at him and smiled "it was two years ago... I met this guy... His name was Mike Davis. He was so sweet and kind, he was tall, he had brown hair and green eyes. A handsome man... We started to date and it was wonderful" she looked down "a few months later we moved together. After that he became something totally different. He treated me horrible, he never hurted me with his fists but he used terrible words to me... He made me feel like an idiot" Spencer felt the need to look for him and punched him.

"You had the mentality of an abused woman... No matter if he ever hit you or not" 

"Yeah I defended him and he pulled me away from my family. We were always very close but he managed to break us" she had tears in her eyes. He rubbed her back waiting for her to continue "a few months ago I finally ended that after realizing what was happening. He left to New Jersey and then we met at the doctor" 

"Did you talk to her? About this?" She nodded.

"Yes and I told her that I met a man who was helping me to move on and realized that not all men are like Mike" he smiled softly "I never talked about this with people outside my family and closed friends"

He held her hand "I promise that I will tell you what happened to me" he promised "maybe in a private place because it's something really bad" she nodded and held his hand tightly.

"Ok Spence" and without thinking she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sweet, he rubbed her cheek gently in the kiss. They broke the kiss slowly but left their forehead together and eyes closed, they smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After next chapter I will start watching season 13 and use some events on the fic. In fact I want to add the guy from New Orleans.


	10. Poker Night

That same night, somewhere else.

"Hey Emily" said a female voice when the BAU boss answered her cellphone.

"Hey JJ. Is everything ok?" She asked walking in her apartment.

"Yeah everything is ok. They kids are in bed and will is reading a book before bed. How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine thank you. And can I know why are you calling?"

The blonde sighed at the other side of the phone "did you talk to Spence?"

Emily took of her jacket and sat down in her couch "yeah I did. I just returning from my talk with him"

"And how did you see him?"

"Perfect. He looked relax and happy"

"Just like he was when I saw him when we went to the zoo" she said "but did he tell you why?"

"No" JJ cursed under her breath and Emily understood her "JJ... He is a grow man and does need a babysitter"

"I know Emily but the last time he kept information from us, he ended being in jail for three months and almost got kill by an ex FBI agent..."

"Yeah I know but if he kept information to himself it doesn't mean it's something bad. He knows the consequences if he does something like that again" said the black headed woman "he is a genius and I know he learned the lesson"

"And yet he keeps information..." She said bitterly.

"Ok let's imagine two scenarios. One he is up to something like what led him to prison, which make him an idiot, and we both know he isn't" Emily took a pause and JJ was about to talk when the black headed stopped her "let me finish. The second is... What about he wants to keep his privacy because he met someone...?"

"Do you think...?" JJ could not imagine him falling I love again. He was devastated when Maeve was killed and she did not saw him interested in another woman since then.

"Just like you when you was dating Will" she told her and JJ thought it was a low blow but she got a point "we like to keep our private life, specially in a place where others could read us like an open book. Spence deserves happiness and if he isn't ready to share this with us yet we must respect it" the blonde sighed and looked down.

"You are right Emily. I'm just worry about him"

"I understand but what we can do now is to support and love him. He needs time to realize if that person is the right one for him" 

"Yeah I know... Thank you Emily" she said smiling happy she got her worries out of her system then her smile became a smirk "do you imagine Spence dating someone?"

"I bet he would start talking about facts I between kisses like 'hey do you know that the kisses were forbidden in 1766 because it may attract the devil?'" said Emily trying to imitate his voice and both women laughed.

"I can totally imagine that" said JJ still laughing "goodnight Emily"

"Goodnight JJ" they hung up and went to bed.

At the same time in the park. 

Spencer and Max decided to talk about happier topics. She laughed when he told her about the 'Reid Effect" with kids and dogs.

"But I think that effect stopped to work with your godsons"

"Yeah maybe you are right" he laughed looking at her "I just need to try with dogs" he added with a laugh.

"Totally" she smiled then checked her watch "it's getting late so maybe we should leave. Tomorrow is Friday and I need to get early to work"

"Sure I can walk with you to your car" he said looking at her.

"It's ok. I'm further than you" 

"I must insisted. I don't want you in danger. When you work at the FBI and getting into the eviler minds you could imagine, you could be more paranoid than a normal person" she sighed but nodded.

"Ok I understand. Let's go" she wrapped her arms around his arm as they walked to her car "my dad is excited for the poker night" she looked up at him.

He laughed "he looked so upset with them when they brag about their wins against him"

"They had been losing against them since he started this poker nights" she looked as they get closer to her car "tomorrow I will be extremely busy so maybe we can't see each other"

"It's ok. I won't be able to meet you either. My boss sent an email saying I have to go tomorrow to be checked by. The medical team and next week I can do the shooting test and other test I have to pass to get in the field"

"So if you pass them, you will have to go to solve cases?" He nodded.

"But we can see each other when I'm free. Normally on weekends" she nodded.

"Good because I will miss seeing you everytime we want" he smiled and moves his hand to rub her cheek.

"Me too but we still have the phone calls and the weekends for us" she smiled looking at his eyes.

He was so tall he had to lean in to kiss her once again. This kiss was a little longer than the last one they shared after she told him her experience with Mike.

She felt like she might fainted, his lips were soft and the kiss was gently. He was an amazing kisser and she could never imagined it because he looked so awkward around her sometimes but he was full of surprises, and she loved it.

She was the first to break the kiss, she was not happy but she had to go to her apartment early that night.

"See you on Saturday?" She whispered on his lips.

"Y...yeah" he whispered back. His hands firmly on her waist.

She smiled softly and rubbed his cheek "goodnight Spencer" she lightly kissed his lips once more and walked to her car.

He looked as she did it then walked to his car when she left. He was smiling just thinking about those two kisses they shared and how she trusted him about her situation with her last boyfriend.

That made him think about telling her what happened to him. It was different of course but he was sure now that she trusted him and she will not run away from him.

The next day was as busy as he expected. They checked his health in general. They ran a complete blood test, they did physical test and everything was normal.

They knew that he had anthrax so any sign of it was already in the record so the doctors did not get worry. His contact lenses were checked and every looked fine with him.

"Doctor Reid, this results will be send to th Deputy director and your supervisor. This Monday you will go to the offices to do the shooting test" he nodded and left the building. He decided to visit his mother after lunch. 

She was happy in the hospital. She was playing bingo with other people in there. The doctor who was checking his mother talked to him.

Telling him about they are trying a new medication on her. The experiments were really good so they decided to start to use them with some patients.

Spencer didn't have much hope because he had tried a lot of them and neither worked but let's wait.

After that he decided to leave to do other things for work. He needed some documents for the bureau so he had a busy day. He managed to text Max now and then and she answered him when she could.

They were busy but had time for one another. At night the talked on the phone and decided to meet at lunch and they will go to her dad's house for the poker night.

The next day Spencer and Max met in a restaurant and ate lunch. He explained her how to play poker and he told her he only had lost against Emily and JJ.

He was really good so she could be sure he will beat those men.

After lunch they went to the house and there was Sammy with his father. 

"Are you my aunt boyfriend?" He asked straight forward "your hair is weird for a grown man" 

Spencer laughed softly "Sammy respect him and he isn't my boyfriend" she blushed deeply.

"You always say to not lie aunt Max" she looked at him like she was going to kill him.

Spencer on the other hand cannot help but smile looking at her and her nephew "Sammy right?" He nodded "your aunt isn't lying"

"But she looks like she is your girlfriend and what's your name?"

"Oh yeah I haven't introduce myself. I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you" 

"Nice to meet you too" the little boy looked at him "what do you do?"

"Sammy!" Said Max rolling her eyes.

"I'm a FBI agent" he said calmly 

"Wow! Did you know that the FBI has 300.000 employees?"

"Actually yes I did know that" he smiled at the little boy.

Sammy smiled at him back "aunt I like him you should be her girlfriend" she rolled her eyes and blushed softly.

"Enough Sammy" she said to him and was happy to see his father "hey Matt"

"Hey Max and Spencer. Nice to see you again. Michelle will be here soon to pickup Sam. I will stay here to watch the poker game" he patted Spencer's shoulder "I'm excited to see you play"

"It's not something special. Just math"

"Yeah the problem is I'm a journalist so my math isn't good. I'm sure my wife would be better. She is an accountant"

"Yeah maybe but we all can learn. Math is THE science so if you know it you'll be able to think with logic and know how to play poker better"

They continued to talk until the others arrived. He walked to the basement where the poker table was.

Matt asked to be the dealer for the night. The game started and each made a bet. The two men were full of confidence about winning as usual. Spencer was in competitive mode and had his poker face on.

The other made higher bets until they showed their cards. Dom quit after two rounds of bets.

The other men had strong hands but Spencer won with a straight flush. The others were in shock.

They played more hands with the same result. Spencer winning every match.

They checked his arms to see if he was cheating but they could not find any sign of that.

The two men decided to leave earlier.

"So you won, because they never leave this early" Spencer nodded "good" she looked around and no one was around so she kissed him softly "congratulations" she smiled at him.

He smiled back and hugged her "thank you" they stayed like that for a while until they broke the hug and walked to her dad who was talking to Matt.

"Max, Spencer was amazing. He won every match and with great hands"

"yeah he told me" she said looking at him and hugged his arm "actually I'm not surprised because he is from Vegas and he was banned from every casino there" the two men's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Asked Matt.

"Yes. They didn't like to lose so when I won a lot of games they decided to kicked me out. And it happened in every casino" 

"I wouldn't be shocked after watching you playing today" added Matt.

After that they ate sandwiches and talked some more until it was time for Matt, Max and Spencer to leave.

The couple left after Spencer promised to return to the house soon. Max drove to his apartment and they shared a last kiss before he jumped out of the car.

"Tomorrow I would like to have a picnic with you. Would it be ok?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded "I would love to Spencer" he smiled back and walked to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all for today. I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure if I should add or not that conversation between JJ and Emily. I hope I made the right decision.
> 
> I also decided to add the medicine plot at this moment of the story. The next chapter we will have some things from S13E2 like the shooting test or the condition the deputy director said to Spencer about teaching.


	11. Rainday

Spencer and Max were agree to meet at the same park they went a few days ago. He would bring their breakfast and juice with she decided to make them dessert and coffee.

Coffee was something they had in common. She was amazed by how many cups of coffee he could drink and the sugar he put in his cup was insane.

He once told her that coffee kept his brain awake and working at full speed. She laughed at that but was agree. Coffee was her energy too.

She discovered so many things about him everyday. Like his love for all literature, especially the one from fifteenth century. He said his mother read it to him when he was a child.

Then he read it himself and enjoyed it. She also find out about his love for chest, he even taught her some moves to check mate someone. She played with her dad and he was amazed when she won after 20 years of losing against him.

He also discovered so many things about her like her favorite artist is Michelangelo and she also enjoyed Carlos Cruz-Diez kinetic art.

He discovered she played soccer in college and that she was really good at it. He told her his one and only experience with a sport, he gave his team the victory but he made Morgan promised to not include him again.

She laughed and hugged him gently saying it was the beginner's luck. He also laughed because he was totally aware of it but he was happy it happened at that moment because the team they defeated was annoying.

Spencer walked out of his apartment and saw the sky. There were gray clouds so maybe it could mean a rainy day. He really hoped not to because he wanted to enjoy his last day of vacations with her.

He drove to the park and found a good place under a tree. There were some kids playing, there were some teenage girls complaining about the clouds and how they messed up their tan.

He waited for a while until he saw Max. She ran towards him and sits on a blanket he put on the floor for them "hey handsome" she smiled catching her breath "sorry, I'm late. I made my mother's cookies recipe but they almost burned" she sighed.

"Hey it's ok. I don't mind burned cookies" he laughed helping her with her backpack and after her settled it on the floor she held her arms around his neck and kissed him softly "I could get use to this kind of greetings" he whispered as he grabbed her closer to him.

"Me too" she smiled and they moved away to sit down "let's see what you made for us" she laughed softly.

"Not a big deal" he got out a tupper full of sandwiches "I made a lot, just in case we stay longer" she bit her lip to stop her laugh "and I brought a bottle of juice. Orange juice"

"Sounds amazing, let's eat" he handed her a sandwich with a napkin and held one for him.

They ate in silence for a while. She checked his clothes and realized he was very casual that day. He was wearing jeans and a shirt. 

She was surprised but pleased at the same time. She loved his dress shirt and pants but something about him wearing something "normal" made her like him even more, if that was possible.

On the other hand, Spencer saw her clothes, she was wearing black sweatpants and a white shirt, it was not her normal type of clothes but it looked good on her.

"I normally like to run and even do some yoga on Sundays so after I came here I was finishing my yoga class" she said like reading his mind "by the way, you look good wearing jeans" she smiled.

"You think so? I'm used to use them. Derek gave me these at my birthday but never had the chance to use them. I use suits for work and I never had friends out of work" he said then looked at her "in fact I never had vacations this long"

"Well I'm happy you decided to spent it with me" she smiled playfully "tomorrow it's your first time back to work right?"

"Yeah. I hope they decided to let me return to my job. I love my free time when I'm with you but the days I was alone, I got bored" she held his hand.

"I'm sure you will return to work and save more lives" they both smiled and suddenly it started to rain.

"Oh no... No, no, no..." He said as he looked the rain getting harder "I saw the clouds when I was coming here and estimated there was a fifty percent chance of raining"

"So there was another fifty percent of not raining?" He nodded.

"I wasn't sure of which possiblity was more likely to happen so it was fifty- fifty" he was glad that he picked a tree with a good protection so they did not get wet.

The problem was that Max did not care and pushed him out of their cover and jumped out as well. 

"Hey!" He screamed at her but she just laughed then they started to run "not funny"

"It is and it was worthy though" He was chasing her around as she laughed and poked her tongue out at him.

He finally got her and they felt on the ground laughing.

Then they decided to leave. His apartment was closer so they went there. 

When they arrived, he asked her to take a shower to not get sick. She was happy to have a change of clothes in her backpack and luckily in a bag where it could not get wet.

Meanwhile she took a shower Spencer turned on his coffee machine to have hot and fresh coffee for them.

She got out and it was his turn to get a shower. Max decided to check his apartment. As she imagined he had lot of books, technical books but also classics and even novels in others languages.

She recognized the Russian and Spanish but nothing else. The Russian because she knew they used other alphabet and Spanish because she got some classes in highschool.

After a few more minutes he walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed "I was making coffee. I guess the one you made is cold already"

"I think so. I put it in a bottle where it should not get cold too fast but I guess the rain could get it cold faster.

He poured some coffee in two cups and they ate cookies and drank coffee talking about everything they just did and how funny it was.

He never had this much fun ever, maybe before he had to take care of his mother and himself. Became an adult too soon. Then they cuddle in his couch and he opened up about some difficult things he had to deal with. 

Mostly as a kid. He had a lot to tell her but he decided to start easy on her. His mother with schizophrenia and his father leaving them was enough sadness for a day.

She kissed him gently and rubbed his hands softly. She wanted him to open up and she was not afraid of his darkness. She wanted him to feel safe with her and she will make sure to protect him.

Sadly at night they rain stopped and he decided to take her back to get her car and leave to her apartment.

"Next time the sleepover should be at my apartment" she laughed and he laughed too "maybe popcorn and movies"

"If that's an invitation then I'm in" he laughed and opened her door for her.

"Perfect then it's an invitation" she kissed his cheek and got in her car. She left and he smiled. He was so happy and had the best Sunday ever or he could call it Rainday.

The next day he had concentrate. Shooting test. He almost destroyed one of the targets as he looked like Mr. Scratch.

Due to this situation the Deputy director decided to make him take 30 days off for every 100 hours in the field.

It was his only condition to return to work. Emily told him she knew and planned some seminaries for him.

He will need to get ready for those so his mind will be busy while he is alone at home. Thankfully he has Max now who will help him after classes.

He told her that night when they were in the hotel, taking a rest to continue tomorrow.

She promised to help him during those days as much as she could so he does not feel bored in between seminaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for this one but didn't know how to connect them until I sat down and started to write.
> 
> I loved the part where they ran in the rain. I had so much fun with it. I thought about that moment in season 15 when she pushed him to the sprinklers but of course this was bigger because it's rain.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Comments are welcome and loved. Thank you for the likes, favorites, kudos... I love you.


	12. Power Point and classes

The weeks passed an Spencer finished his hundred hours at the field so he started to work on his seminaries. 

He decided to do it about forensic psychology. That month he had three around some Washington Universities. 

He was working on it reading and writing that he didn't realized it was the afternoon until he heard the knocking on the door.

Max decided to go helping with the presentation. Using the right colors to catch the attention of the audience and even adding some things Spencer did not know about power point.

"Hey handsome" she smiled at him "I brought donuts and I was hoping for the coffee to be ready" she teased him.

He laughed and let her walk in "actually I was so into the reading that I forget about this" he blushed softly "but don't worry, my coffee machine is quick" she laughed and put the box on the table.

"It's ok. You are lucky that you are cute" she moved closer and they kissed softly "I will check what you had done while the coffee is ready" he nodded and left to the kitchen.

"I wrote some things but as I told you I don't know very much about it" he said as she checked the laptop.

"I can tell" the page was so full of text that you cannot read properly what it says "it will be a loooong night" she whispered.

She started to move paragraph to other pages. When she finished it. The slides looked better when Spencer arrived with two mugs of coffee.

He placed them on the table and handed her the sugar. He moved the box of donuts closer and sat next to her.

"Oh it looks better" he said drinking some coffee "I didn't know how to use this. Dave, who is older than me, can use it as an expert" she laughed at that "hey! Don't be mean!" He laughed softly.

"It's ok. You hate technology so I could imagine that you don't know about power point" she looked at him "but honestly I don't understand how a man with three PhDs and three BAs can't use a basic computer program"

"I never needed also my brain works faster than a computer" she raised an eyebrow "but now I need it to look more professional" 

"That's right, a computer presentation is better, especially for these seminaries" he nodded.

Max explained everything about power point. From the basics of every Microsoft office program to the basic things of power point.

He learned fast and Max was good and patient with him. They drank the coffee and ate the donuts. 

She explained how to organize the slides and how the colors could draw the attention of the people. They even add videos he had from interrogations, the FBI let him use them with didactic purposes.

At night they stopped to order some food and rest their eyes from the screen. They decided to watch a movie while eating.

"So how do you feel about these thirty days off?" She asked.

"I don't like it. I guess you could feel my anger on the phone when I told you a few weeks ago"

"Yes I did but now that it's inevitable. How do you feel?"

"I understand why they decided this. I'm one of their best agents. I never took days off except for three times when I really couldn't work" he looked at her "once when I was kidnapped, other was when my mentor and best friend died and when a woman I was falling for died" she lifted her hand to rub his cheek softly

"Your work it's hard and losing people you care about must be terrible. I think your boss is trying to keep you sane. I know you are careful and do a great job but even the best needs a rest" 

He sighed and looked at her "yeah I know you are right but I still feel like I shouldn't be here but out there with my team"

"I know Spence" she rubbed more his cheek "but maybe this time will keep you focus and... Who knows? Maybe you will find something important that will help you in a future case" that made him laugh but nodded.

"Yeah... Who knows..." He kissed her forehead and finished their food to go back to work until they finished the slides.

Then he walked with her to her car. They share another kiss before she left to her apartment.

The next day he studied the slides and what he will talk about. He picked cases and studied them until he could talk about them in his sleep.

The seminar was the next day so he left early to the university. He put on a blue suit with a white shirt and a tie. 

He drove to the university and the technician of it connected his laptop to the TV with a HDMI cable.

They checked everything was perfect and the people started to walk in. Before it started Max texted him 'Have fun handsome, and good luck' he smiled.

When the auditorium was full it was time to start the seminar. He taught them about forensic psychology. He could see must of them taking notes and asked about the cases he showed them.

Two hours later he finished the class and everyone clapped at him. He spoke with some people while getting his laptop, pencils, markers and pieces of paper.

He was answering questions when his second phone started to ring. It was Max for sure so he excused himself and answer.

"Hey handsome" he was getting used to that greeting.

"Hello there gorgeous" he decided to do the same.

There was silence for a few more seconds and he could bet she blushed "how was your class?"

"Amazing, it was really nice to share my knowledge with someone"

"I'm glad and, to celebrate, I would like to invite you to a restaurant close to the campus"

"I would love to. Send me the address and we can meet there"

"Perfect, see you there" she hung out and a few minutes later she sent him the address.

He left the campus and drove to the restaurant. He had his shirt sleeves folded up like he used to when he had a tough case.

He walked in and there was Max waiting for him. The waiter led him to the table and when he sat down Max kissed him gently. 

"Congratulations for your first class" she whispered on his lips.

"Thank you Max" he ran his hand into her hair "and not just because the congratulations but because of your help" he smiled at her.

"I'm here for you whenever you need it" she said looking into his eyes "also I heard that the auditorium was full of people"

He laughed "oh really? And how did you know that"

"Well... There were these two girls and they were talking about this handsome teacher, in a blue suit, with big hands and long, wavy, brown hair teaching in a crowded auditorium" he blushed at that "and I immediately thought 'oh yes that most be Spencer' but yóu know what they forgot to mention?"

"What is that?" He asked curious.

"How good that teacher looked with his shirt sleeves folded up. He looks very handsome and even modern with that style"

He laughed and his cheeks were pink after that "you are enjoying this aren't you?" She nodded and smirked.

"I like to complement you. And I'm just saying what those girls said about you" she smiled but then held his hand "now I'm serious... I'm proud of this and I hope I can help you with this more often. Even if you already know everything about power point or colors. I like be part of this new experience for you"

He held her hand "you will because I like our time together and I will do anything to spend time with you" she blushed and kissed his hand.

She ordered champagne and they cheered for his first class. Then ordered their lunch and he told her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. I will focus on his time out the BAU, maybe will show some conversations with Emily or JJ.
> 
> Also I want them to go to New Orleans. Remember Ethan from S2E18? I want him to invite Spencer to visit him for a special event and he will ask Max. What do you think?


	13. Freddy Krueger as our witness

Spencer and Max decided to watch a movie after his last seminar. 

While he was in the university, she picked up Eloise and after lunch the two sisters were to the market.

"So, you invited him to your apartment?" Asked her as she put in the cart two packages of microwave popcorn.

"Yeah, I thought it was logical since I had been in his apartment a lot these past few weeks" said Max putting in the cart some cans of sodas "I know I promised to never let a man in my apartment but Spencer is different"

"Oh yeah. You are falling for him hard Max" said her sister with a smirk, getting a bag of potato chips.

"Do you think so?" She asked looking down blushing "I mean. I'm sure I like him a lot but I'm not sure how to call him. Today I asked my boss if he could give us a class about how to deal with shootings and how to plan out way out of the school. You know in case we ever need it. And I didn't know how to call him, I can't call him my boyfriend because he's not, but calling him just my friend feels like underestimating our relationship"

Eloise nodded watching her big sister "ask him straight forward about it. You were always so straight with everything you wanted. I still remember when you fought with mom and dad about your choice of work as a teacher after finishing university" 

"I don't want to push him, we have an unspoken deal... Go slowly"

"You do or you feel like you should?" The younger Brenner woman asked looking at Max.

"What were you expecting? I feel like going slowly will protect me of making the same mistake twice. I'm impulsive and sometimes crazy"

"Yeah but you said it... He's different. Max if you feel like he's a good guy and you are falling for him then tell him. What's the worst thing he could say?... I'm not ready to be officially together" she said making a poor imitation of Spencer.

Max laughed and hugged her sister "you are right. Where did you get so wise?" She messed her hair as they continued taking snacks so he could pick whichever he wants.

"You know... Mr. Miyazaki and Kung Fu Panda" they laughed then payed and she left Eloise in their father's house.

Then Max drove to her apartment and got everything ready. She picked some classic movies on Netflix. She had a PlayStation so she had Netflix there.

She was nervous and she did not understand why. Maybe the fact that he will be there in fifteen minutes or the question she was going to ask him. Is he looking for a relationship or just want her as a friend? Does he feel the butterflies everytime they kiss? Is he falling for her as she is?

Fifteen minutes later she heard the knocking on her door. She walked to it and opened it.

There he was, handsome as always, he looked like the first seminar, his sleeves folded up, he loosened his tie a little and he was holding flowers.

"Hey handsome" was her greeting, as usual "come in"

He smiled and walked in "hey Max. Thank you for this invitation" he leans in to kiss her hand handed her the flowers "I bought them on my way here" 

She smiled and blushed softly "they are beautiful. Make yourself at home while I put these in a flowerpot" he nodded and put his messenger bag on the table and looked around her apartment.

Her living room was exactly as he imagine. With paintings and colorful. She must have a room for her painting equipment or anything kind of art she prefer to do.

He sat down and looked the television. She was looking for horror movies. There were some of favorites. He loved The Exorcist, the original, even with some bad effects for the younger people. Back them they were amazing and he prefer those over the CGI that sometimes does not look real.

"Ok we are ready. I made popcorn and we have some snacks" she sat down next to him "it's Friday so we can watch more than one, you decide"

He smiled "I like that idea, which one first?"

"You pick one" he nodded and without hesitation he picked the Exorcist. 

They turned off the lights and watched it. She loved horror but sometimes the most terrified parts made her hide her face against his chest.

He just hugged her tight or said a fact about it to make it less scary. Then they watched Nightmares on Elm Street.

They ordered dinner and continued with the marathon. When it arrived they took a pause to eat. 

"I never did a back to back horror marathon. The only marathon I did was a Star Wars one before Rouge One last year" said her.

"Maybe I will invite Garcia to do it again this year for episode 8" said him excited.

"Could be fun, who is Garcia?"

"She's a co-worker. She loves Star Wars like me so it will be fun" she nodded.

"I could invite Eloise, she dressed up as Leia in the Force Awakens midnight premier"

"Really? I did it as Chewbacca" she looked at him for a few minutes and laughed.

"Yeah I can picture you as him" he smiled then analysed her words and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you m...?"

"Anyway, Spencer. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" she raised an eyebrow and he laughed "yes you can"

She hit him softly then talked looking down with a little blush "are you looking for a... Um... Formal relationship?" She was redder than a tomato.

Spencer smiled thinking it was the cuties thing ever "Max" he said softly lifting her chin softly "yes I am looking for a formal relationship" he held her chin up softly "but... Um... I'm not the kind of man that is open about his feelings. And I haven't made a move because I thought you would prefer baby steps"

"R... really?" He nodded "I'm scared about be hurt again"

"And that's perfectly normal sweetie" she smiled at that "and I respect you and will wait until you make the move" she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug "Maxine Brenner, to be honest and taking the risk of scared you out... I'm falling for you, more than I would thought"

"You won't scared me out because I feel the same" they kissed softly after confessing their feelings and she took the lead "will you be, officially, my boyfriend? Because I'm dying to introduce you as my boyfriend" her hazel eyes met his light brown ones.

"I would love to" he said and shared a new and more passionate kiss. 

That night Spencer Reid and Maxine Brenner became official a couple with Freddy Krueger as their witness. And to make it more official, they ended in bed, making love for the first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the tittle is weird but until the last paragraph it had another tittle. 
> 
> But I just found it perfect to describe this.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	14. Good Against Evil.

Spencer was getting ready to go to the FBI. He was talking to Derek on the phone.

"So pretty boy has a girlfriend" said him teasing the young doctor "is the same woman you told me about?"

"Yes, she is the woman I met at the phycologist. She's amazing and we had been going on dates for the past two months" he said after drinking some coffee.

"Well I'm glad you found someone" Derek was playing with Hank "and I'm proud of you"

"Thank you Derek" he smiled at that "and you know, I followed your advice..."

"Which one? Because I gotta say... I gave you a lot" he said laughing.

"About keeping well... Umm..." Derek laughed softly understanding what he meant.

"Got it boy" he laughed "see that's the kind of advice you always need to follow. No one knows when IT will come and you need to be prepared" he smirked.

"Yeah she was surprised, because she couldn't expect that the good Spencer Reid would be prepare for that... Kind of things"

"Good pretty boy. Well I hope you call me for the wedding" he laughed "see you around. I have to check the work in the houses I'm restoring"

"Ok see you" they hung up and Spencer went to work.

He had something important to tell to Emily. So he was hoping to have some time before they have a case.

When he arrived to the bureau he left his messenger bag on his desk and walked back to Emily's office.

"hey Emily" he said from behind the door.

"Spence! Come in" she stood up hugging him "I missed you, please sit down" he did it "how were your classes?"

"Amazing. They understood everything and even asked for more classes. Next month I will go to teach for the new FBI agents" 

"Well congratulations, I think these classes will help you a lot" he nodded with a smile "and did you want to talk with me about something else?"

"Actually, yes" he looked at her "I...I met someone" she nodded "and she knows about my job and I told her a few days ago about what happened to me with Cat" she looked at him.

"Everything?" He nodded "wow... That must be a very serious relationship if you did it" he laughed a little bitter but nodded.

"Yeah we told each other our demons. Her troubles and of course my story. Part of it..." He looked at his boss while his mind moved to that day.

"So... Let me get this straight... You catched this woman a few years ago and she wanted revenge so she made every person you met to think you killed a woman in Mexico" he nodded. They were sitting on her couch after breakfast.

She was wearing his shirt and he was just in his underwear "yeah she planned everything to make me look and feel like a bad person" he looked at her "even got pregnant and said it was mine" he clenched his fist tight.

She held his fist and rubs it with her thumb until it relaxed "Spencer. You didn't do anything wrong. She manipulated you and you did what you had to... To survive" he hugged her "and what happened wasn't your fault" she kissed his cheek then his lips softly 

"Can I ask you something?... "

"...so you asked her if she could be your emergency contact in case something happens to you?" He nodded "why?"

"Because I know that my mom can't make those decisions and I never had someone to replace her until Max. She is strong and I trust her"

"Yeah I understand. Normally the person we love is the more capable of making the decisions others can't" he nodded "I will need her personal information to add it in your file" he nodded again when Penelope's walked in with a case.

They walked to the conference room and talked about Floyd Ferrell, the case they had to deal ten years ago.

Penelope had a bad experience back them so she left the room before they saw all the new evidence.

Spencer understood what was happening to her. He had troubles with cases about bipolar people or bullying, of course those were different but still they trigger bad memories.

He was glad JJ stayed thanks to her and Emily's conversation. 

On his way to the airport he called Max.

"Hey handsome, what's up?" She asked.

"Hey well I wanted to let you know that we are going to a case"

"Oh... Please be careful, ok?" He smiled.

"Don't worry I will. It's an old case that was reopened. I hope we can solve it in a few days"

"Good. I will be waiting for you" she smirked and she knows he can imagine it.

He laughed softly "and I will be waiting to see you. Oh by the way, get ready your documents so they can add you to my file"

"But I thought the FBI had my information already" she said half joking and half serious.

"Max you know that's half a lie from the conspiracy theorist"

"Yeah yeah I know sweetie. I was joking, ok?" She laughed gently "but I was serious about been safe"

"I will don't worry"

"Good and catch that son of a b..."

"Max!" He said laughing gently.

"Oh come on you know it's true" he laughed "bye handsome"

"Bye gorgeous" she blushed gently and they hung up.

Then the case started. Floyd's cases was always like a horror movie, but real and the reality always wins against the fiction.

Matt even asked him if they ate that disgusting chilli he made with one of the victims. Thank God they did not or he would be sure to turn into a vegan.

The next day they checked in his house. He dared to men Derek and Spencer had to use his mental training to not punch him.

He still had some anger issues with annoying unsubs but he had to control it in order to get his full-time job again.

The theory of a second person with him was getting stronger while they investigate him. But not in the way the defense wanted to make them think.

Floyd was training someone and they had to find him. The man killed himself saying it was his fault, all the victims through out ten years.

But Dave got an order to examine his body and of course they will find the fingers of the victims.

On his way back to Washington he texted Max to meet him. He need her after so horrible case.

So she was waiting for him at his apartment and he kissed her immediately after he got closer to her.

"Someone had a bad cases huh?" She said breathless after that kiss.

"I needed something beautiful to erase everything from my memory" he said with his forehead against hers.

"You know I will always be here for you" she wrapped her arms around his neck "want to go up or go out for dinner?".

"Go out for dinner" she nodded and held his hand as they walked to his favorite restaurant.

They talked about somethings from her job, her family and even about some painting she started.

He smiles and felt released from what he just face. Good fighting the demons of his job, those demons he had to face alone a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I got inspired by a photo of this episode.


	15. The true meaning of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewatching S8 and I was watching the episode where Spencer and Maeve were planning to meet face to face and I got inspired by it.

The next day Max went to his apartment to enjoy their morning coffee and sandwiches. He opened the door and let her in. They kissed softly.

"I will take a quick shower and after getting dressed we can have food" 

"If you want I can make the sandwiches and you the coffee" 

"Sounds perfect" she smiled and he walked to his room to get everything. 

Meanwhile she walks in the kitchen and looked for everything to make the sandwiches with cheese, ham and mayonnaise and ketchup.

Then she covered them and walked to the living room. She started to check his library, she saw some technical books about his job, some of them she already saw them when she helped him.

Then she found other books that are narrative books. Old ones but good books. Then her eyes laid on a newer book, she took it and on the cover she could read The Narrative of John Smith by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

She loved that author and maybe she will ask him to lend it to her.

Then she opened the book and on the first page she saw a handwritten quote by Thomas Merton "Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone; we find it with another"

She was curious about it now so when he walked out she will ask him. The handwritten looked like it was made by a woman, because she already know what his handwriting looks like.

She was so focused on it that she did not hear Spencer until he spoke "what are you doing?" She jumped a little.

"Jeez... Spence you scared me" he looked the book in her hand "I was checking your books, you are such a technical books lover but then I found this and I'm a Conan Doyle fan so I was about to ask you if I can read this. Then I saw this..." She pointed to the quote "...and got curious"

"It was a present from the first woman I was in a kind of relationship" he looked at her "but it's a long story I can tell you while we eat" she nodded and looked at her "you can take this one" he got the one he brought back them and hand it to her "it's funny. I brought this to her and she thought the same" he smiled but it was a little sad.

"You don't have to tell me anything if it hurts you" she rubbed his cheek.

"No it's ok" they walked to the kitchen and he told her everything while they made coffee and put the sandwiches in the toaster.

They ate while they continued to talk about the situation he had to face with Maeve Donovan.

"...so Diane killed herself and Maeve at the same time" she looked shocked.

"Yeah... In front of me and my team" he finished his coffee "I was devastated, not only because I couldn't save her but also because it was something personal" she nodded and held his hand.

"It wasn't your fault, you did everything you usually do and sadly that woman was crazy AF so you couldn't do anything else" she kissed his hand "and you are still a hero to me"

He smiled to her "thank you, I just hope I would never had to deal with anything with you" he squeezed her hand.

"Me too" she finished her coffee "oh by the way I asked my boss if my boyfriend could give us a class about what to do if there's a shooting in a school"

"And what did she said?" 

"She said 'Oh my God Max... YEEEEES that's something every school needs to know!' and set a date right after it" she said making an impression of the principal of her school "oh and she congratulated me for having a boyfriend" she rolled her eyes.

He laughed at that "good. I guess you told her I can in only in a few weeks right?" 

She nodded "yes I did and you can pick the date that better suit you" he nodded "today my dad wanted us to go to his house for lunch and spend time together. My sister and her family will be there too"

"I would love to" he smiled then the couple left to her dad's house. When they arrived there and talk with them about everything. Sammy started to ask Spencer things and they started to have a good time.

Then he decided to show him a magic trick with his grandfafher's cards. He was shocked and tell everyone about it.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Max laughed "I remember you told me about this but sadly I didn't see it yet" she smiles holding his arm.

"My godsons love it and Hotch's son too, he was my boss when I started at the BAU" she nodded.

"Awesome, but now you won't get peace around Sammy" he laughed at that.

"I don't mind. He's a great kid and I enjoy my time with him"

"Good" she kissed his arm and the rest of the day was full of conversations and embarrassed stories about Max as a kid, which made her blushing and screaming to her sister and father.

They ate barbeque chicken and ribs and have a good time. At night Michelle left with a sleepy Sam in his father's arms.

"It's always a pleasure to spend time with you Spencer. And thank you for get into Max's life. Even though we like to make fun of her and tell embarrassed stories we were worry about her and want her to be happy. She deserves it and I'm happy she met you" she smiled "I hope you two last" 

"I hope so too and I will do anything to keep her safe and happy" Michelle smiled and hugged him.

"Goodbye Spencer" she patted his arm and left.

Then he walked back to Max who was helping her dad to wash the dishes with Eloise. He just stood there watching them talking and having fun.

Something he never could do during his life with his mom. Since he had memory his mother was not really there for him. He wanted something like this and envy his friends for having it. He enjoyed something like this when they went to Chicago or to JJ's house but now he feels it different because his closer relationship with Max.

After some more time there they left the house. She took him to his apartment.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked him.

"Amazing. You know I enjoyed be with your family" he smiled at her.

"Good" she held his hand and kissed it.

They were in silence and when they arrived to his apartment, he kissed her softly and he left to his apartment.

When he walked in the apartment he saw the quote from the book that was on the table. Maybe he finally found the meaning of life with Max. He was falling in love every day and she never judged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.


	16. Invitations

Max and Spencer had things to do that Sunday so they decided to see each other at night for dinner and movies. 

He had to visit his mother and she will help help her sister with some decorations she had to do for the homecoming dance.

"So why did you and your friends picked to do the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Max asked while she cut some snowflakes. 

"Because last year the seniors organized the dance and we all were alone because no one invited us. They were too shy to invite us" she commented as she was painting some other things "we all have dates already. I invited the hockey's captain, Hank. He's super hot" said Eloise laughing.

"I thought you like a football player" said Max smirking.

"I did but he started to date a cheerleader so my second choice was Hank" said Eloise cutting some shapes.

"Bad luck" Max laughed "I will play some music" Eloise nodded and Max connected her phone with the bluetooth speaker and they listen in silence still working.

Meanwhile Spencer is at the nurse house to check his mom.

When he was on his way there he got a phone call.

"Here's Doctor Spencer Reid" he answered very formal, as he used to with his work phone.

"Hey Spencer! It's me, Ethan" the voice of the other side of the line said.

"Oh... hey Ethan!" Squeaked the young doctor "it's been a long time since we talk"

"I know right. Man I didn't want to call you because I knew you would be busy"

"Yeah. You know the FBI never rest" he laughed softly "but how have you been?"

"Amazing and you?"

"I had a tough time recently but right now I'm better"

"It sounds like you found a girl" teased him.

Spencer blushed softly "actually, I did. We had been together for 2 months and 3 days"

"You still love number huh?" Said Ethan laughing "Congratulations bro. I'm glad you got someone, alive and not crazy" they laughed "I was calling you because I also met someone. And we are going to get married"

"Wow! Congratulations Ethan. I'm so happy for you" he said smiling "how did you meet her?"

"Two years ago. I was in a bar, playing and she came next. Her voice was the sexiest thing think ever so after her performance I invited her a drink and we talked all night. Then we started to have dates and a few months later she and I became a couple. Last month I asked to marry me and of course she said yes"

"That's amazing! As I said I'm happy for you. When will be the wedding?"

"The second week of December here in New Orleans. We will marry in a old plantation house, remodeled as a hotel. My friend let us celebrate it there and will let the people sleep there with half the price because it's an special event"

"Great" said him as he arrived to the house where his mother was.

"I will send you the invitation and if you want bring your girl. I want to meet the woman who set her eyes on the boy genius" he laughed. 

"I will ask her and I will let you know"

"Ok. I will wait to send the invitation for you two"

"Ok and I will see you there" 

"Bye man" they both hang up and he walked in.

His mother seemed in a good mood and most importantly, she recognized him. They spoke for some time and he told her about Max.

"I knew something was different with you sweetie. You seem different, happier and less tense" she smiled "you know... a mother knows" he said the last part with her and laughed. 

"Yeah I know and I will bring her some day so you can meet her" he smiled at her "I'm sure you will like her"

"If you like her then I will too" he smiled more and hugged her. Then a nurse came to them.

"Diana its time to the reading club, then lunch" the blonde woman nodded and hugged her son then left "oh doctor Reid. Diana's doctor wants to talk to you" he nodded and walked to the office of the doctor. 

Back with Max. Michelle joined her two sisters to help them while Sammy was playing with her phone. 

They ordered pizza and drank sodas. They had a fun time together talking about the dance.

"We invited a band and in between their show there will be Chistian, a DJ from my math class"

"Sounds like fun" said Max.

"Yeah he's great, he was at Veronica's birthday party and he nailed it" 

"You really thought everything"

"Except the chaperones. Veronica's parents are in the middle of a divorce and they were the chaperones" she sighed.

"I think I can ask Spencer to go with me as chaperones" said Max looking at her sister "I don't think i would mind and what's better than a FBI profiler?"

"I love the way you think Maxine" said Eloise and her older sister looked at her a little upset "I'm kidding Max" she laughed with Michelle.

"I will ask Spencer and I will let you know" she nodded and then gets a text from Spencer saying he was on his way to her apartment so she said goodbye to her sisters and leaves to her apartment.

She saved some slides the pizza for him. When she arrived he was out her building so she walked to him after parking her car and kissed him softly. 

"I missed you" she said as they walked in the building and up to her apartment. 

"I missed you too" he wrapped his arms around her "I visited my mom and her doctor said they are giving her a new treatment for her mental illnesses and they seem like they are working just fine. She recognized me and we had a normal conversation"

"That's amazing babe" she said hugging him as they walked in her apartments.

"And I told her about you" she looked at him surprised and blushed softly "and she can't wait to meet you"

She hugged him "I can't wait to meet her" then she looked at him and bit her lower lip "um... Spencer would you like to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins' dance at Eloise's school?"

"A high school dance?" He looked at her.

"Yeah. We could go as chaperones" she said looking at him "we need to watch the kids and be sure they will behave during this party. There will be teachers too"

"I'm not sure. My high school experience wasn't the best. I was the youngest student and they used me as their personal punching bag"

"Aww poor Spence" she led him to the sofa.

He told her about his high school days and how terrible they were. And she also share hers. 

She had a hard time until she joined the soccer team and he told her about his time as assistant coach at the basketball team.

"You can come with me and have your first high school dance. We can dance while we check the kids" she looked him "and this time you won't be that same kid back in then"

He smiled and nodded "ok but just if you go to a wedding with me... an old friend from the FBI academy will get married in a few months and he invited me and when I told him about you he asked me to take you with me"

She smiled and blushed "I would love to" she kissed him then they watched movies as they planned.

Spencer will have his first dance in a high school and Max will have her first big event as his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me some more time than usual but I wasn't sure about what to write. The idea of the wedding was old but the high school dance came as I write this.
> 
> I hope you liked this. Comments are welcome.


	17. His First Dance Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a huge block with this chapter and I had two weeks without any idea. At last I found something to continue. Hope you like this and we will read below.

The next day Spencer went to the office to give Emily Max's information.

"Emily can I ask you something?" Asked him after handing the folder to her.

"Sure Spence" she said reading the information. 

"Can you give to someone else? Imean other than Garcia"

"Why?" She looked at him.

"Well you know she isn't the best at keeping secrets. And the moment she finds out I changed my emergency contact, she will tell JJ and the others"

"You are right. But I was wondering why are you keeping this secret them?"

"I want to keep it to myself. I never had been in a relationship... at least not like this and I want to enjoy it. You know you are like my family and when I'm ready and sure that this will last. I will tell them"

"Ok but you know we are a good reading machine and if we discovered JJ and Will relationship we can discover yours with Max" she said teasing and he laughed softly "but I will do what you want and I will ask Kevin to change your information and only with my password someone would read it"

"Thank you Emily. I really appreciate it" he smiles at her.

"You own me one handsome" she laughed and he laughed too "I hope you tell the rest soon because its important for you and for us because you are family"

"I will when I am ready" she nodded and they heard a knock on the door "come in"

Penelope walked in "I'm sorry for interrupting but... we have a case" they nodded and stood up.

"Penelope call Anderson, I will go in a minute meanwhile, explain the case to the team" the blonde woman nodded and she with Spencer left to the conference room as Anderson walked in the office.

They talked about their case and left minutes later to the airport. Spencer texted Max to let her know about him leaving for a case. She wished him good luck and hoped he would be back safe and healthy by Friday to the dance. He answered he hoped the same that he will be careful.

They arrived to their destination and Emily sent them in group to talk to the victim's parents, some to talk to the forensic examiner and others to the crime scene. 

Meanwhile Max and Eloise with her friends went to check dresses and looks for everything to look perfect for the dance.

The girls were excited about this dance because their crushes accepted to go. They walked around the stores picking each one a beautiful dress for them. They picked their high heels and Eloise even teased Max about hers, because Max was used to wear them, she did it for special occasions. 

"Well this is special. It's not usual to chaperone your little sister's homecoming dance with your boyfriend" they laughed at it.

"I'm dying to meet your boyfriend Max" said Danielle one of Eloise friends.

"And you will this Friday. We decided to go slow about telling everyone because we wanted to keep it to ourselves. I know it's hard to think about it at your age, because at 17 we want everyone at school to know we are dating someone" the girls nodded "but when you keep it to yourselves, it's more intimate and you can enjoy being with him without your friends making silly jokes or comments about you two"

"It makes sense Max" said Samantha "I hope Carl enjoy our date because I really like him"

"Sure he will, and with that dress you will look breathtaking" the girl blushed and they laughed. 

They continued buying more things and when they were done, Max bought icecream for them and they talked more. 

When they finished their icecream they went back to their homes. 

The days passed and the case was still unsolved. The unsub was controlling his impulse to kill and the team was getting anxious about it. Specially Spencer. It was Thursday afternoon and nothing, he was playing with his pencil focused on the piece of paper in front of him.

JJ walked in holding two cups of coffee and looked at Spencer "hey, is everything ok?" He nodded "you look tensed and anxious and you are thinking about something"

"I'm trying to figure out what we are missing... the victims were found in the forest but it's too far from the city, which means the unsub knows how to hide his tracks"

"Do you think he could be a cop?" He nodded "why?"

"We didn't found blood on the floor of the forest when we found the victims, they were kidnapped and killed somewhere else and the unsub left them in different parts of the forest so we don't think he killed the three of them" he looked at her "we didn't find D.N.A on or in their bodies"

"He doesn't rape them... But the victims showed the same M.O."

"But Meghan is blonde, Veronica is brunette and latina and Michelle has black skin. Three different ethnic groups. The only thing in common are their age"

"20" JJ said "do you you think this unsub is looking for vengeance? Maybe he thinks this three women hurted him?"

"Yes" he called Garcia "hey Garcia, can you tell me if the victims knew each other?"

"Ok I'm typing as fast as your brain works Doctor Reid" she said as her fingers typed on her keyboard "yes they were part of the soccer team of the local high school. And showed a lot of love and friendship on their social media"

"Great and can you see if they bullied someone or committed a minor crime?"

"As usual your suggestions make me stronger" she commented as she found something "yes... they were drinking in the forest with two more girls and Meghan's boyfriend but... Oh My God!"

"What happened Garcia?"

"The daughter of the former Police chief Marcus Moore died, they were drinking a liquor with a high sugar level and she had diabetes..."

"She had a diabetic coma" JJ and Spencer looked at each other "he's our unsub... Garcia were is Meghan's boyfriend?"

"He's out of town and the other girl is arriving from Ohio to visit her family"

"She's the next target. That's why he stopped to kill... He was waiting for them"

They called the team to inform them that Marcus Moore was their unsub. The new police chief told them he recently lost his wife so that was the trigger to murder the people who, in his mind, killed his daughter. But it was an accident since non of them knew it could kill her.

They finally arrested him and the next day they left the city. 

Spencer went home after they arrived and texted Max, explaining everything to her and saying he will pick her up that Friday night to go to the dance.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have for now. He next chapter will be the dance and I was wondering. What do you think if something happened there? Like a kidnapper and Max could see her boyfriend FBI agent mode?
> 
> Maybe the team could be called and they finally meet Max. I would like your thoughts about it.


	18. His First Dance Part 2

Spencer arrived at Max's dad's home after taking a shower and changed into Max's favorite suit. He wanted to show her how much he listen to her and how much he knew her. And he used his profiling skills to guess her favorite flower and bought a bouquet. 

He knocked the door and Don opened it with the 'angry dad' expression, then he saw Spencer and relaxed "oh hey Spencer" he smiled "come in" he walked in "the girls are still getting ready and the boys aren't here yet" 

They walked to the kitchen "I'm glad I got here on time, I was worry about the time" 

"Well don't worry to much about it. Girls love to take their time so if you need an hour to get ready they need three" he laughed and looked at him "beer?" 

"You know I don't drink" he looked at Don. 

"Good I was checking. I know you aren't a teenager but I had to" Don laughed and handed Spencer a glass of water and sat next to him "Max told me about your week, tough case, huh?" 

"Yes... Mostly because the unsub was on a mission" he drank some water "but thankfully we caught him. But it's sad how a dad could kill a bunch a young people because a mistake they had years ago because they were young" 

"When you become a father you will understand Spencer. Those kids are your responsability and when something happens to them you feel like it's your fault because they are just kids, they don't know things you do because of their age" he sighed "I love all my girls but Max has been the only I had been worry since she was a little girl" 

"Why is that?" 

"She always have been so independence and it always ends in troubles" he laughed softly "she once broke her ankle because she was climbing on a tree and she spend all summer in the house with her ankle broken. She was 10 and Michelle was 13" 

Spencer smiled and nodded, when he was About to comment they heard a voice very familiar "it was the worst summer of my life" both men turned and Spencer lost the capacity to speak when he saw Max his jaw almost dropped. 

She was wearing a black dress with light-catching sequins and gleaming satin with an alluring low v-back detail, it was sleeveless and with a beautiful v-neck lace bodice with scattered sequins. The banded natural waistline looked perfect on her and the long satin skirt flared away from the hips before flowing to the floor. Side pockets complete the look of her elegant evening dress. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing black heels. 

Spencer was speechless, and Max could notice it and her cheeks blushed a little but at the same time she smirked. She was pleased that her boyfriend was out of words. 

"Hello Spence..." She walked to him and this made him break the spell he was in some minutes ago. 

"Hey Max... You look amazing and beautiful" he smiled at her as she walked towards him "and I guess I got it right. My suit huh?" 

His suit matched very well with her dress "well I'm wearing black baby. It fits perfectly with everything" she laughed softly. 

"I brought this for you" he showed the flowers to her "as an apology for not being here all week" 

She held them and lightly kissed him "first of all how did you know these are my favorite?" 

"I'm a profiler baby" he said with a little smirk he just show her or when he won something. 

"Of course you are" she laughed "and second... Spencer, you don't need to apology, you were doing your job and I know it's not easy" 

"I know but I just feel like I have to apology. I missed you and the phone calls weren't enough for me" 

"Yeah me neither but I love you and I know your job doesn't have a schedule" he hugged her then she went to get a flower vase. 

Spencer noticed that Don was at the door, he was so into his conversation with Max that he did not listen to the door or notice him leaving the living room. 

He laughed as Don was making the guys uncomfortable with his questions. 

"Aww I remember when he did the same with mine and Michelle's dates" said Max wrapping her arms around him. Even with her heels he was too tall for her. 

Her head was on his chest as she hugged him "Danielle let us use the third limousine her father hired" 

"Really?" 

"Yes, her parents were going to use it for tonight but when they decided not to go. They were about to cancel it but she told them Eloise's sister and her boyfriend will go, they accepted to not cancel" 

"That's really nice of them" 

"Yeah, I only was in a limousine twice. Both for my prom party in highschool and when I finished my degree" 

"I just was in one on a case in L.A" she looked at him "it's a long story" 

"Now I'm curious and you will tell me" he laughed and nodded. 

"Ok I will" 

After that all the guys arrived and Don played the angry father with the other kids and all of them were scared on the couch. Max and Spencer were holding their laugh as they looked at them. 

When the girls were ready. They took some photos and left the Brenner house. Max and Spencer first so they could welcome the students. 

When they arrived the principal greetings them and sent them to the gym where they will watch the kids.

It was decorating with everything Max designed and painted for them. Everything looked really good and the students started to arrive and the party began. 

Spencer and Max were working but at the same time are and drank some of the food in the main table and Max convinced him to dance a few songs with her. 

He even protected and helped two kids from bullies, using his magic abilities. He even got a few fans of his tricks. 

Max was in awe as she saw everything. He was the nicest person and she could never get upset when he was busy at job. Of course she missed and needed him but watching him be nice with others and helping them was enough prove for her that he was where he belong. 

The party was almost over and the band announced the last song. So Max convinced him once again to dance. 

He accepted and they dance a slow song, it was an acoustic version of a N'synd song. 

"I love this song" said Max as she dances closer to him "and now that I listen to it again. Everything it said is what I feel for you" she looked at him. 

"I feel the same" he smiled at her "you are my miracle after what happened to me before we met" 

"Same" she laid her head on his chest as they dance. 

The lights were light blue and were low, the band turned on the smoke machine and the gym looked like the sky, blue and with a little layer of "clouds" on the floor. 

Max and Spencer shared a light kiss before the song ended, everyone in the gym clapped their hands excited because the performance was perfect. The principal went on the stage and announced that the homecoming was officially over. 

The students began to leave saying goodbye to the teachers and Spencer and Max. 

When they all Max and Spencer left too in the limousine and went to the Brenner's house. 

The couple decided to stay there that night. He left his dry laundry in his car so he watched some of it and stayed in Max old room.

It was his first homecoming and it was a successful day thank to Max. He truly loved her and wanted to make her feel happy. Mma m mm


	19. Some Family moments

Chapter 19: Some Family moments 

Before the party Dom had a conversation with Max about staying that night at his house, he wanted to make sure nothing will happen to them, because they will return late that night. 

He knew Spencer would protect her but he just wanted to take extra precautions. She, at first, seemed unsure about it but at the end she accepted these. 

She told Spencer and he accepted this condition. He really likes the relationship between Max and her father so he could not say no to that. He put in his suitcase his pj's and a shirt and pants, next to the travel kit he use with the FBI. 

So when they arrived at the Brenner's house after the party, Spencer got his case and walked in. 

Max led him to her old bedroom and while she was in the bathroom cleaning her face and he changed his clothes. 

"Thank you for accepting stay here at night" she said from the bathroom "it means a lot to me and him" 

"You are welcome" he smiled "I just love how he cares about you and your sisters. It makes me think about my childhood and how I didn't have a father's figure back then" she looked at him and she dried her face then walked to him and sat on his lap. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked playing with the hair on his neck softly. 

He looked into her eyes "he left me and my mom when everything was getting worst with her condition and after she helped a neighbor to kill a pedophile. After that I met him again and I discovered what I just told you" he looked down then back at her "he never talk to me again after that. Then the next father figure I had was Jason and he left too"  
"So you lost your father and Jason" she said stroking his hair softly. 

"Yes and when I see fathers worrying for their children, I just..." She hugged him tight and kisses his cheek. 

"My father loves you like a son, he always talk about you when his friends and I think Michelle's husband is jealous" he laughed softly at that "so now my dad is yours too baby" she cleaned his tears "ok?" He nodded and kisses her softly. 

"Thank you Max" he smiled and she stood up to lay next to him and they felt asleep almost immediately in each other's arms. 

The next morning the couple got a shower and went down stairs to make breakfast. Max's father was already there making coffee. 

"Good morning kids" he smiled at them "how did you sleep?" 

"Really good thank you sir" Spencer smiled at him. 

"Spencer remember that you can call me Dom, no sir" he laughed and handed Spencer and Max their coffee cups "I'm making pancakes, oh by the way Max, Michelle is coming tonight. We will have a Star Wars marathon before the premier of episode 8" he smiled "Sammy's dad haven't watched the movies and Sammy wanted him to check them out. You are invited too Spencer"  
"I would love to. And I would like to do a horror movies marathon too since is October" 

"Oh my...!! You are right! I have old horror movies and maybe we can watch them after star wars" 

Max watched them with a little smirk, remembering their conversation last night. He surely will adopt her dad as his own because they had so much in common. 

"Max?" 

"Umm?" She looked at her father. 

"I asked you what did you think? 

"I love the idea. And I'm sure we will enjoy these movie nights" Dom smiled big and turned to cook. 

"Are you ok? You barely talked" asked Spencer in a whisper. 

"Yeah I was thinking about what we talked yesterday, and realized how happy you seem with him" she rubbed his cheek "I love see you happy and I will do anything to keep it there way" she smiled and kissed his cheek.   
He hugged her and kissed her forehead "I love you and I feel the same" 

She hugged him back and laid her head on his chest "Spencer today I was invited me and other art teachers to the Smithsonian, to check a place to book for special activities there. And after that we can stay in the museum so I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" 

"Of course I would love to" she smiled and after breakfast the couple left the house to the museum. 

There were lots of other teachers taking notes and asking questions about the place and the possible activities. The place was beautiful and the big enough for big groups.  
Some even took photos of the place to show the principal of the school. And after the one hour tour and questions they were free to see the paintings and sculptures. 

Max took the lead explaining things to him and he surprised her with his knowledge.  
"Why so surprised? I'm dating an artist so I read about it" she laughed softly and hugged him. 

"I'm surprised because you are the first boyfriend that showed interest in this world" 

"I love to learn things and if it's something you love then I want to know it too" she kissed him quickly and wrapped her arms around him. 

After that they were to a place to eat something and left the museum back to the Brenner's house to watch the movie. 

"I missed you last week. I don't like those long cases" 

"Me too and I'm thankful that there're not back to back cases like a few years ago. Even the BAU boss sent us home because we spent lots of days on the road" 

"I'm glad those days are over" she laughed. 

"Not over but not as usual" 

"Ok I understand" she looked at him "then I will pray so that never happens again" he laughs and held her hand. 

They arrived to the house and there were Michelle and her family waiting for them. 

Sammy was playing with some Lego figures of the Star Wars collection while the adults talked. 

When they arrived they joined the conversation until they were ready for the movie. 

"Ok we will watch the movies in release date. So first A New Hope, next week will the The Empire Strike Back, then The Return of the Jedi. Then we will watch the prequels and we will finish with The Force Awakens and Rouge One. So on December we can enjoy Episode 8" finished Domband all of them nodded. Then he played the movie. 

They ate popcorn and drank soft drinks. Then the adults watched an old horror movie while Sammy was sleeping. 

Later that night Spencer, Dom and Phil, Michelle's husband, were talking random things about the movies. Then the other two men started to talk about sports, Spencer just added stats he read on the newspaper. 

Meanwhile Michelle and Max were talking. 

"How are things with you two?" 

"Pretty good. He's wonderful and I just can't stop loving him more every day" 

"I'm so happy about you Max..." 

"But...?" 

"But I'm worry because of his job" 

"I understand that because I felt the same at the beginning but I know he will keep himself safe for us. But I know it's a risk" 

"I'm just worry because I see you love him and I'm sure he does too" she looked at her "just know that his job is dangerous" 

"I know Michelle" she held her hand "but I know he won't let anything happens to him" 

The older sister just nodded and looked at the three men. Then each couple left the house after another hour of talking. 

Spencer drove behind Max and when she walked in the building he drove to his house. Those few days were amazing and full of something he never had, real family moments, and he will do everything to protect those memories and to have more. 

Max opened things he never had but were welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this chapter. I really love building cute moments for these two. I want to talk about some important moments in this season like when Linda sent him to be a full time teacher and forced Dave to retire. Or when he left the team to look for this agent kidnapped by the cult in the season finale. 
> 
> So maybe I will speed up October and November. Then the wedding of Spencer's friend and I will start the situation with Linda. 
> 
> Comment are welcome and if you have any ideas my inbox is open. Love you all and thank you for keep reading this.


	20. Our little Moments

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to all of you. I hope next year will be better for all. And even though this wasnt the best year, I'm happy because I found my inspiration once again and I hope it stays because it's much fun to write.

Thank you for reading and think this is good enough to keep reading and use your time to comment or just like it.

This is the last chapter of 2020 for this story. Read you in January 2021.

Chapter 20: Our little moments 

October arrived and it was Spencer's favorito month of the year so he was happy he would enjoy it all thanks to this deal with the FBI. 

The month started with the news that they wanted some classes at the academy for new students who wanted to learn how to profile. 

It could be a short period during the week and on weekends he would have his seminaries at universities. 

So after classes he met with Max for lunch and they went to his apartment or hers to keep working on his classes. 

On Saturday they watched movies at her dad's house and have a conversation about the movie like a club. 

Sammy loved it and wanted to learn more. Which make Dom very happy about it. 

One Saturday Spencer saved it to teach Max's co-workers to know how to act in a shooting. He even recommend to her that she could do something special for Halloween. 

She could help her students to do their costumes with boxes and painting them. Later they could modeling them for their parents. 

She loved it and does it. All kids where happy and did it with enthusiasm. She was a pretty creative person but she never found good ideas for this month. 

"Spence?" She said in a whisper while they were cuddling on his couch. 

"Yes?" 

"Why do you enjoy Halloween so much? Because you are a very logical person and who doesn't believe in things that aren't very scientific" 

"Well... It started when I was younger. My mom was having troubles with the schizophrenia. I even have to learn how to cook and how to drive in order to take care of us" she looked up at him "she wasn't mentally there must of the time but when she was ok she and I watched horror movies because she wanted me to not be afraid of dracula or ghost and my brain connect happiness and a mom- son moments with her" 

"So you enjoy Halloween because it reminds you to your happy memories with your mom" 

"Yes. It's the same effect that serial killers have after their first murder" he looked at her and blushed when he saw her raising an eyebrow and smirking "it's a phycologist thing..." 

"Ok I'll stop you right there before this goes from cute to creepy" they laughed "by the way tomorrow is my student Fashion show and I would love if you can go" she bit her lip "it's after your class" 

"I would be honored to be there" she smiles and kisses him. 

The next day he dressed with his best suit and went to his class at the academy. He used what he talked to Max the night before but turning the situation into a serial killer example so the students could profile it. There were some good profilers for the team. 

At the end of the class most of the students did the exercise correctly so the rest will have to finish it at home. 

He left the academy and went to her school to watch the show. The kids made some really good costumes with boxes and he could see their parents so proud. He had never been in that kind of situations before but it felt so nice to see their joy and the proud in their eyes watching an eight year old modeling something he made without their help. 

He just saw parents after getting their kids back from hostage situations or after been kidnapped but this was so different and satisfying. Making him realized how much he wanted to be part of that group one day. 

He just felt it when he had Henry in his arms or after talking with Emily about his future or not been able to fulfill his own expectations. 

After the show ended he went to see Max in the backstage and some kids walked to him. 

"Are you Miss Brenner's boyfriend?" Asked one of her first graders. Spencer nodded and leaned on one knee to see him face to face. 

"You make her smiley" said another little girl "so don't hurt her, please?" 

"Or we will kick your ass" said an older kid. 

"Michael!" Said Max from behind. 

"Sorry Miss Brenner" he looked down. 

"Alright kids. Go to the dressing room to get your costumes and backpacks. See you next week" they nodded and left after looking again at Spencer. Max kissed him softly "sorry. They know about Mike..." 

"It's ok and adorable. I never thought I would be threatened by a ten year old kid" they laughed "but I'm glad to hear that you smile more" she blushed and hit him softly. 

Then they turned and saw her students smirking at them "what are you looking at? Go with your parents" they laughed and left. Spencer was laughing too "and you sir stop laughing" she said with a smile "by the way the older kids will do this next year because they loved this. I hope Miss McGinty doesn't hate me to much" 

He laughed "she's the older art teacher?" She nodded "then she will" 

"Ha...ha...ha... Very funny Doctor Reid" they laughed more "now let's go. It's almost lunch and I'm starving" 

They left and ate at her favorite place then visited her dad where Sammy was and he asked Spencer to go with him and aunty Max to treat or trick on Halloween night. He will be Darth Vader. And of course he accepted. 

On October thirty-first they went out with some of his friends around the neighborhood. Sammy was Kylo Ren, Max was Leia, some of his friends were Rey, other was Han and another was Luke. 

They had fun and at the end of the night Spencer did some magic tricks while they ate pizza. 

At the end the kids started to call him Uncle Spencer and he was ok with it. 

November was least relaxed but he and Max found time to have some moments together. They even got everything ready for the next month to go to the wedding of his friend in New Orleans. 

The hotel would be provided by his friend so they just need to buy the fight tickets and she wanted some tours. 

They found a present for the couple so when December arrives they would be ready. 

OOooOOooOO 

I had this on my mind for a while but couldn't find a good way to write it. This was a fast forward chapter so we can reach to 2018 when Linda Barnes appears. 

And I was thinking about making Max one of the people telling Spencer to fight for the team or even change a little bit his conversation with Emily so she could be there. 

What do you think?


	21. A Change did you Good

Ethan's wedding was a week away and Spencer was really excited about it. The couple bought their clothes for that event together and the present for them. 

Max picked a Christmas dinnerware set since it was that month and she thought someone could already give them an everyday set. 

On Friday they decorate her apartment and at night lay on the couch with Tai food and a movie on. 

She made him promise to watch a Christmas movie until the end of the month. And since she accepted the Halloween one, he accepted hers. 

Then they fell asleep cuddling on the couch and spend the weekend making plans for New Orleans. They will have a whole week to check places. 

Spencer was tempted to call Will but he knew JJ would ask and he did not wanted her to. So they decided to go to the art and WWII museum, do a turn around the Mississippi River, go to the French Quarter, Garden District and the Jackson Square. 

"Max you know we will be there just for a week right?" Asked Spencer as he handed her a cup of coffee and sitting next to her. 

"I know but there's a lot of things to see and according to this page we can walk the French Quarter and check the Jackson Square the same day since it's in the Quarter" she took a sip of coffee "and the other places we can select a day for each one" 

"Ok... I hope we can do everything" 

"We can always go back any other time" she smirked. 

"I bet you would say that" he laughed and after they finished he left to his apartment to get everything ready because they will leave on Monday. 

On Monday JJ walked in Emily's office "do you know where is Spence?" Asked the blonde woman sitting in front of her boss and best friend. 

"He asked for a week off" said her with her eyes on a piece of paper. 

"It's interesting how someone can change" 

"What do you mean?" Emily looked up at her." 

"Since Spencer joined the BAU he only took days off when Maeve was kill and during those months he was going to New Mexico to get the medicine for his mom and now he's asking for a week off?" 

"He learned that he needs a life out of this... World we have to deal with" 

"I'm happy for him but at the same time I'm worry because the last time he didn't tell us what's going on he ended up in jail" 

"I know where he is, he had to" 

"Really? Where?" 

"I can't tell you. It's personal information and if he wants to tell you he will" 

"Oh come on Em!" JJ used her puppy eyes on her knowing it will melt her heart. 

"No JJ I can't. But all you need to know is that he is at a friend's wedding and he won't be doing anything against the rules" she laughed "now let's go, we have a case" 

Back to Spencer and Max. They were arriving to the New Orleans' national terminal and walked to get their suitcases. 

They were holding hands as he told her somethings he learned about the city thanks to Will, Henry and JJ. 

"Why didn't you ask Will or JJ?" Asked Max. 

"I know if I ask Will he will tell her and I still dont want JJ to know about us" 

"And why is that?" 

"Because since I got back to work she keeps treating me like a kid. She's worry because I made myself vulnerable to this crazy woman and it was easy for her to send me to jail' he sighed and Max squeezed his hand gently. 

"I know its annoying to have someone like that. I have a friend who was like it after my ex and when I told her about you, she freaked out and started to say that you will hurt me and if that happen she won't be by my side" she rolled her eyes "but after I told her more about you, your personality and the things that we have in common she relaxed, so maybe you just need to talk to her and she will see that she's not your mom and she needs to relax about you" 

He smiled and kisses her forehead "you are wonderful, do you know that?" He smiled at her. 

"I do but I like when you say it" they laughed as they arrived to the baggage claim area, they had the dinnerware set as carry-on bag so they just need the baggage with their clothes. 

The couple waited with the rest of the passengers until they machine started to work and once they had everything they left. Outside was a man with a piece of paper with their names so it most be their transportation. 

"Hey I'm Spencer Reid and this is Max Brenner" 

The young man nodded "welcome to New Orleans, I'm Brandon and I hope you enjoy the city while you are here" he smiled at them "I'm waiting for another couple that just arrived from New York so we will have to wait, is that ok?" They nodded. 

"Yeah, I will get some coffee, do you want Spence?" Asked Max Max looking at him. 

"Sure, and Brandon do you want one?" 

"Yeah please, I need some. I couldn't sleep well. Ethan kept me up until midnight telling me who I will pick up today and tomorrow" he looked at Spencer "I'm his cousin by the way " he laughed. 

Max nodded and went to a coffee shop and brought three coffees then she paid for them and returned to the two men. 

"Here is your favorite Spence and I ordered an standard for you Brandon" he nodded and smiled. 

"Thank you" he drank a sip "ok as I was telling you, you can visit a restaurant in the French Quarter were you can have the best creole meal ever" 

"Really? I think when we visit the French Quarter we can stop by" said Max looking at Spencer. 

"I was thinking that, and its perfect because it's close to the Jackson Square" 

"Perfect" she smiled and after a couple of minutes later the other family arrived and they left the airport to go to the hotel. 

They talked about themselves and what they wanted to see around the city. 

When they arrived to the hotel they were in awe with the architecture of it. It looked like a old house from the south during civil war but inside it was modern with old fashioned stuffs. On the center they have a Christmas tree decorated with pictures of the city and images of their teams. 

They check in and went to leave their baggage in the room then went down because Ethan wanted to see them. 

"Hey Spencer!" He smiled as he saw his friend and hugged him "long time since we saw each other" then his eyes moved to Max "and you must be Max, they woman who won this man's heart" she laughed and blushed softly "nice to meet you" he said smiling. 

"Nice to meet you" she said and they held hands "Spencer told me about you and said that you were really talented with the saxophone" 

This time it was his turn to blushed "not as good as you could think but enough to pay the rent" he laughed "my future wife is the talent one. I met her in a bar. She has an amazing voice that can send you to heaven... she is a blues singer and right now she is working on an album. She asked me to play the saxophone in it" 

"Well that's amazing. And it will be also your album" Ethan smiled "where is she?" 

"Her mother took her to have lunch together so I'm on my own. So let's go to eat something and Max could tell me how you guys met and what she saw in you" they laughed and walked to the restaurant of the hotel. 

They talked about everything he asked and what they asked him. Max told him about her job and Spencer said just to basic information of his job. He learned a long time ago to keep it simple when it comes to his job. 

Then the future wife arrived and joined the conversation. They had a wonderful afternoon until night when both couples left to rest. 

"He's really nice" said Max when they were in bed "why did you stop talking to him?" 

"We were both busy. He was busy with his music and I was busy with my job at the FBI. I wished to stay in contact but it wasn't easy" he looked at her "he helped me when I was considering to leave the FBI on my second year. I was returning from a tough situation for a 24 years old" she nodded "I always will regret not keeping in contact with him" 

She nodded and lays her head on his chest "I understand and I hate that life gets in the way of a good friendship" he nodded and hugged her. Then they felt asleep. 

The next day they had breakfast and decided to go to the museums because that night will be the bachelor and bachelorette parties so they left early to have time. 

The art museum was amazing for Max because of all the French art, they were also American and African art but she was mesmerized by the French ones. 

She even brought some souvenirs for herself and to some of her family members. Then they ate something and visit the WWII museum where Spencer had fun giving facts to her and she was less excited but loved to hear him talking excited. 

After that the couple arrives in time to take a shower and get ready for both parties. She left with the bride and her friends and he left with groom and his friends. 

The parties were at two different bars on Bourbon street. The women danced and had fun drinking and the man had fun and drink watching a concert of a jazz band. 

At almost 5AM both groups returned home. The only sober was Spencer since he did not drink alcohol, at least not a lot and the mother of the bride. 

They went to their room and slept until midday. Max was slightly hungover but nothing three cups of coffee and tylenol could not cure. They were invited for a New Orleans brunch by the hotel and they spent the rest of the day in the hotel. 

The next day will be the wedding so they needed to be fresh. 

When the next day arrived Max left to the salon to get ready while Spencer went to cut his hair just a little to not look to messy and he shaved his little facial hair. 

When Max arrived they changed and he was drooling over how beautiful that dress looked on her. She picked it with her sister so he just saw it in her suitcase but did not imagine her wearing it. 

"I love seeing you with normal clothes but you plus a suit it's like a match made in heaven" she smiled at him fixing his tie a little. 

"And you look amazing with that dress" he said to her, making her blush. He just need to say a few words to make her blush and feel special. That's the magic of the doctor Spencer Reid "let's go" he whispered after kissed her softly. 

The couple left with their present to the wedding which will be in that hotel. The wedding was beautiful, the bride walked to her soon to be husband with My Endless Love by Lionel Richie. All women were in tears and some men too. Spencer held Max closer to him the whole song. 

Their vows were even more beautiful because they were poems written by them. 

After the kiss everyone moved to the reception area were they left their presents and sat down. The could danced their first dance has husband and wife and after the food everyone started to dance and have fun. Spencer danced with Max a few songs, he was not the best dancer but he did his best for her then they rested and drank water. 

Later at night they newlyweds couple left after she threw the bouquet and fell in Max hands. Spencer and Max blushed and Ethan could not held a laugh before patting softly his shoulder "be prepared man" he laughed more and left. 

The rest of the night was calmer for them. She made him dance a few more songs, slow ones they they left the their room and finished it making love. 

The rest of the days were as they planned. They do the tours they planned and had fun in the city. He was happy to finally enjoying a city he was in instead of staying in the police station or around awful places looking for crazy men or women killing or kidnapping someone else. 

They returned to Washington to get ready for Christmas which will be in a few days. 

OOooOOooOO 

I'm back and I want to apologize because it took me so much to post this. I had troubles finding places for them to visit and I had planned some others things that I decided to not include. 

I hope you liked it and if you did leave a comment and if you didn't also leave a comment. I would love to hear from you. 

If you read my Garvez Moments story, I'm having a writer block with their honeymoon to Peru so I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. 

Next chapter will begins with Christmas and we will move forward to the Linda Barnes plot. Read you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is an idea that came to me. And I wanted to write it before it left my mind. Hope you like it.


End file.
